The Rave
by TatianaSaphira
Summary: After not seeing each other in eleven years - Seto gets a shock - a blond Botticelli grooving in a club - Delicious - Seto/Jou pairings - Chapter 15 is up and running
1. Chapter 1

Welcome everyone - if you all remember I had mentioned that I had wanted to do a story of Jou being totally straight and our elusive CEO trying to woo him to the 'dark' side.

Well here it is.

Enjoy my pretties!

**_The Rave - part one_**

"Katsuya...Jou...come on, get up." a voice said of the blond man that was currently buried under a mountain of blankets, trying to avoid sunlight.

"Dun wanna" the mumbled voice said and buried his head further into the warm pillow that had been just slightly over his head but now fully buried

"Jou, you need to get up. Class starts in 30 minutes, and I still need to get Ben to the babysitters. 'Togi is gonna pick him up tonight as I have a deposition to notate that is going to take most of the afternoon. So you are going to have to take him from 2-4. 'Togi has a meeting for most of the day, or I would take him to the shop." said voice said to the man buried under the blankets

"Trist...you know I just pulled an all nighter again. I'm tired..." the blond named Jou said to the brunet who had been his best friend and now brother in law since he was in his early teens. Gone was his former 'fin-head' and in its place was soft brown hair that was long in the front but tapered in the back. Age had given it some body, so now it had a slight wave to it making him softer then the former half-back had been given when he was a teen.

"I know, and I normally wouldn't do this to you, but I am in a bind. That corporate case, the one I have been working on, well we got a lead, and I need to get the facts from the witness. That is going to take some time, and I don't want to leave Ben high and dry." Tristan said as his brother in law got up and began wandering around for pants. He was still just in his boxer briefs, that if he wasn't completely in love with Otogi, he would have been highly attractive to the slim blond. How he found the time to work out he didn't know, but his body was build like a swimmer. Fortunately for Jou, he liked his boys soft like Otogi.

Course it could have been his ass long hair as well that Otogi in the ten years since high school had grown completely out and now always ran in near ringlets down his back.

He loved 'Togi's hair.

Coming out of his musings, he could see that he was dressed in his ratty jeans that had definitely seen better days and a t-shirt that had a pic of Yuki Eiri on it. Tristan had once upon a time tried to tell him what the pic really meant, as well as the Kanji symbol on the back but he wouldn't hear of it. His claim - It Fit and it's ME - and so he didn't care. So him and Otogi would giggle at him every time he wore it, and let the rest of the world share in the joke. That the kanji said, "Uke in Disguise" written on the edge of the back of the shirt. Out of the view of the owner of the shirt, but clearly visible

"Fine, but at 3 I have my tutoring." Jou said and then grabbed his wallet and his Death Note bag. He had gotten it customized with the writings of the Death Note rules and the Ryuk's wings with an apple in the middle of it. It was pure black and very well worn.

"That's fine, Ben likes being around you." Tristan said

"Ben likes being around his father." Jou retorted back, still slightly groggy. He usually was in a funk until he had his coffee in the morning, something that the passage of time still had not corrected.

"Ben likes being with the man that raised him. I love my son, but I know you are just as much his father as I am." Tristan said once again rehashing the same conversation that he had with Jou on nearly a monthly basis. He was never bothered by the fact that his best friend had such power over his only child that he would ever have. He loved Jou like his real brother, and like a real brother had stepped up to the plate in a way that still had made him in awe of him.

Just after they had learned Atemu's name, while they were still in Egypt, Serenity had come to visit, to say a final goodbye to the man that had meant so much to her and her brother. The night before that final battle, she had spent the night with Tristan and woke with her virginity gone. While she was upset about it, she had cared for Tristan, who had been still wrestling with his own sexuality. Later she had told Jou that he wasn't completely aware of what he had said during their initiation into the sexual world, but afterward she had helped him get involved with Otogi. By that time she had discovered she was pregnant with Tristan's baby.

And Tristan hadn't been able to see for a week after Jou had gotten through with him. But in the interim, Serenity flourished with both Tristan and Jou doting over her. She and their mother moved back to Domino, and Tristan visited with her every day. Jou by that time had moved away from his father and into the house where he took care of his baby sister during the cravings and the ravings.

Then the night of Ben happened and his world changed overnight.

Overnight he changed from being the expected uncle, into the frantic father figure that left both of them in shock. Shock at his baby sister, barely 14 at the time, dead. And the baby she had given her life to bring into the world suddenly with no mother. Or a grandmother, as she was killed unexpectedly by a hit and run, while taking Ben to the doctors a few months later. He was okay but she didn't survive. Suddenly there was no one around but Tristan, his own parents, and Jou. No one asked, but Jou stepped into the role of Ben's mother figure so quickly and so easily it was a surprise to one and all. Except that the role had unexpected consequences. Ones that their friends never anticipated.

At nearly seventeen, Jou had to leave school to be a parent full time. It wasn't a choice made easy, and the school was no help at all to him. Their opinion was that it was not his responsibility and for his and Tristan's sake, they should give up the baby to 'someone' else who was 'better' equipped to raise it. After the shouting match of the century by Jou, he left the school with no regrets.

Save one.

Not saying goodbye to Kaiba.

At least that was what Jou told himself as he left the house that morning, thinking once again about the past. It was his usual musings, thinking about Seto Kaiba, as he headed to his favourite cafe The Botticelli. It was an interesting cafe, that he had always been a bit hesitant in bringing Ben to the cafe. But the urge to give him some culture that otherwise he would never be able to afford, discouraged any reluctance, and he was pleasantly shocked that his nephew gleefully went to one of the frescoes in it and traced the shell of the Botticelli angel that was in there. The entire interior was done with some of the paintings of the great fresco artist and they served only Italian coffees.

Now after 5 years of coming here, it was one of his favourite places to be and often they were more then happy to pseudo baby-sit him while he studied. Most of the workers loved Ben's attention to detail and often gave a great many details to the life of the artist, as he had studied everything there was to know about it. There were times that both he and Tristan worried about Ben's serious nature but he was so much like Serenity in his wonder that they would melt instead of trying to direct him. Fortunately for his 'parents' he was not a fighter like his uncle or father, but a pacifist like his mother.

Though in all fairness to himself, he couldn't remember the last time he had raised his voice in anger, like he used in high school. Though he was glad he had remembered what sleep had been like, as little Benoit or Ben, as his nickname became, had been much like himself as a baby. Always hungry, and never satisfied. It was a wonder he had gotten any sleep in the first two years of his nephew's life, but he would not have traded it for all the world. Because when he was asleep, he could see his baby sister in his small face. The little nose he had and those cherubic lips of his, when he gurgled in his sleep. Thinking about his nephew always made him happy and it was with those thoughts that he entered into the cafe and inhaled the intoxicating scents of the coffee and the hint of creme vanilla that always permeated in the cafe.

As he came over to his favourite chair he heard the door chime again as another customer came in. One he did not expect to ever see again.

--(0)--

Seto was still a bit frazzled from the few days earlier. In a very public manner, he had outed himself, tired of the constant media hassles and tired of hiding. In nearly 30 years of life, 20 of them hiding, he was tired of it and wanted some peace and quiet. Now that he was older, and had been running Kaiba Corp for so long, the board was more forgiving and better established.

Or so he thought until making the declaration of his gender preference.

He had never expected the backlash from not only his board but his 24 year old brother. While he knew Mokuba still loved him, he wasn't speaking to him either. Which hurt him more. Fortunately the board had stopped calling for his head and his job, and finally calmed down long enough to weather what storms may come from his future relationships.

If only they knew who he wanted...

Course he wasn't stupid enough to tell them that he had lusted and loved a high school drop-out.

Yeah...

That would have gone over well.

Coming into those thoughts he saw the shop that his new secretary had recommended to him when he had told her he had wanted a GOOD cup of coffee. You would think that his secretaries would have gotten used to his dark moods by now, but no...they would never learn and this new one, cowering in the chair and squeaked out the name of this cafe and gave him directions in a mousy manner. He smirked all the way down the hall as he could still feel her shivering in fear at her desk.

_'God it is good to be me' _Seto thought all the way down the street from Kaiba Corp. It was strange, being back in Japan after all those years away in America, taking care of the Duelist Kingdom that he had created with Mokuba. He currently had left him taking care of the mechanics of the school, leaving himself free to explore his options. After 11 years of not seeing Jou, he could still though picture in his mind, his golden puppy. The gorgeous blond highlights that literally sparkled in the sun, the eyes that were windows to a soul that was nearly starving, and a body that every Italian painter would have delivered their immortal soul, just for the option to paint him, and immortalize him forever.

12 years of knowing Jou, and to this day no one else came close to the feelings that he had for the delicious blond. Every waking and sleeping moment had always garnered the thought 'Would he like that?' or 'This would suit him so well' to the sleep plagued thoughts of driving into him and what he would look like when he came. He had tried to drown out those feelings with others, but all his bought boys could not give him what he needed. His golden puppy writhing in esctasy. So for 12 years he had thought of him and suffered for it.

As he got closer, he could see a shell hanging from one of the buildings and as he came up to it, could smell the coffee. Closing his eyes, he drank in the smell relishing the taste of it in his senses. As he opened the door he came inside and was surprised to see the decor of the fresco paintings on the walls. He had never seen a cafe like it and was pleasantly surprised to see it.

But nothing compared to the shock of seeing his golden treasure right beside him, his blond hair streaming down his back, and a coffee in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Seto...?" Jou said in shock at seeing him. Looking at his former rival, Seto had grown and slightly filled out. Granted the suit probably hid most of his true attributes, but he was still just as tall has ever, if not taller. His hair was a bit different, not that mushroom bowl cut that he had when younger, but more styled and refined. Longer in the front, but tapered in the back. At least of what he could see of the back. His eyes though...those beautiful lapis lazuli blue eyes that he had tried to forget but when so exhausted would haunt him were currently staring at him with shock and something else...something he couldn't put his finger onto.

"Mutt?" Seto answered and then watched at his love's gorgeous topaz eyes flare and swirl like liquid honey, boiling over

"Eleven years Seto, and you would think that you would have grown up by now. I have a name and I expect you to use it." Jou growled out, thrilled that he still remembered him, but saddened that he couldn't get over old pet names.

"Sorry Jounouchi, I didn't meant to disrespect you, but I was in shock." Seto said, though not sure how he managed to get the words out. All he could think of was how gorgeous he was and his palms itched with finding out if his hair was as silky as it looked

"Yeah, whatteva. Go get your coffee and come sit." Jou said waving the CEO over towards the counter.

"What would you recommend?" Seto asked curious to see what he would say

"The creme mocha is really good." Jou said about a drink that was exclusive to the shop. It was a mix of vanilla bean, dark chocolate and a hint of caramel mixed with a triple shot of espresso topped with a dollop of real whipped cream and a mint on top. It was how he started his mornings before class so that he could stay awake long enough to learn something.

"Thank you, I will." Seto said and moved to the cashier. She was a pleasant enough bleach blonde, which was getting fairly common now for Japanese women to _'pretend'_ to be blonds and this one seemed like the oldest, looking at least 35. Though her hair job wasn't the greatest, she was a good sales person and set him up with his coffee. She had also suggested the caramel coffee cake to go with it, and on impulse, purchased a second one for Jounouchi. As he waited for the drink to complete, getting one for here instead of to go, he decided to talk to his puppy. Now that he knew where he was, he had no intention of letting him go. As the drink finished and he was handed it on a bamboo serving tray, along with his cakes and mini dessert forks, he headed back to the table.

Jou on the other hand had been pouring over his notes for his next class and how he was supposed to take care of Ben at the same time. Granted, the little guy was fairly self sufficient and with Tristan encouraging him, had gone back to school, with Tristan and Otogi paying for it. He had protested for months until Tristan finally yelled at him that it was happening and he was going to _'shut it'_. He had grumbled and cursed at them but finally acquiesced when Ben, in his standard puppy dog tears...another trait of him inherited, begged him to let his fathers do this for him. And like always, he was incapable of saying no to Ben, and let them pay for him to go to school. That was 4 years previous and he was nearly finished. In about 2 more years, he could call himself Dr. Jounouchi and he was looking forward to it. Finally something to be proud of, even if he was a late student. He would still be a doctor at 29 and he couldn't be happier.

Though his former rival was giving him something else to be happy about as he came back over with his coffee and he could see that there were two cakes there. Of which he began to drool over.

"How did you ever discover my weakness! Bastard!" Jou grumbled though the tone of voice was not of someone upset but someone teasing. The wide grin on his face also helped that Seto noticed and could not stop staring at him

"Well it was not hard. It's sweet and gooey and there are a million calories in it." Seto drawled as Jou grabbed the cake from the tray and began to devour it within seconds.

As he watched, Jou then began to forgo the fork and pulled the yeasty pieces away from the bun and began to pop them into his mouth, not caring about the dribble of caramel that was falling down his face. But Seto did and used whatever urge and restraint he had not to lick that sweet sweet sugar from his face and see if he tasted as good as he looked.

_'Hell, how am I going to survive this conversation'_ Seto thought to himself and then let out a slight groan as he began to lick his fingers, using his teeth to clean his fingers, popping them in and out in a soft, sensual movement.

"Gods...Jou" Seto murmured softly not realizing that Jou could hear him. Perhaps it was on an unconscious level or a full awareness level, but Jou stopped what he was doing and grabbed one of the napkins to finish cleaning off his hands. Now finished, he went back to the fork and finished what was left, leaving Seto stupefied. And still in his own trance of the blond, naked and dripping with sugary sweet honey and him licking it off for his own enjoyment. Of which Jou took full advantage of, and stole his piece of cake and began to eat that as well. Though he was kind enough not to steal his coffee, he did get up and get his second coffee, though to go as he had class in fifteen minutes and he still had to walk to the campus. Which fortunately was just around the corner, out side of where the shop was.

"Yo Kaiba, I gotta get running, so Ill see ya around or summthin." Jou said and with that headed out the door. Seto did hear him that he was leaving but it didn't exactly register.

The manager Hanna, the one that had served him earlier saw that look that so many others had shared when seeing Jou for the first time. But unlike the rest of them, this one just might be lucky enough to have those feeling reciprocated back. Which she wanted for the man. So coming back over, she grabbed the plates and began to gather them

"Young man, he will be back here later. He always has to have his third cup of coffee, so you might get to meet Ben." she said with a sparkle in her eyes

"Ben?" he said breaking out of the spell that Jou had woven

"Yeah, Ben. Ben calls him Daddy. It's so cute." she said and then watched as his face changed and a look of icy shock came over him

His SON?!

* * *

Cookies to those that recognized the char!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

As Jou finished his classes, he remembered the look on the CEO's face that morning. He still couldn't exactly place what that look was, or why he was in such a daze. Then again it was not as if he knew anything about the elusive CEO. Seto confused him. He always had. When he was in high school, he had never started any of the fights between them, it had always been Seto, but he always finished them as well, usually with himself pinned to the floor with the brunet above him, his eyes blazing. Like now, he could not understand the feeling that he was getting from him, but it did remind him of those time. He was missing something and he did not like being in the dark like that.

Coming down the stairs of the building he could hear a voice call out to him. It got steadily closer and he wondered if maybe he should stop and actually talk to him, or ignore him like he did every day. He did not understand why this guy kept pursuing him. He told him he wasn't interested. Wasn't interested in anything. But this guy kept bothering him and had been for the nearly 4 years that he spent at Moriyaki University that had it's medical campus just in the heart of Domino. It was a shoot of Todai University so the degree would actually be from Tokyo University which made it even more prestigious. He could never figure out how Otogi did it, but he didn't question it either. His figuring was that it was the only gift from Tristan and Otogi that he would accept as he made them stop paying for his education, and had been paying for it himself for the last two years.

Though remembering that, he wondered what he was going to do with Ben tonight. Tonight was his night at the club he worked for and was not really in the mood for it. But it paid extraordinarily well, especially the private dances.

God he hated them, it made him feel like a stripper, but at 250.00 a DANCE, he could never turn it down. And since the policy was No Touching, and he was watched for protection, he didn't feel as bad.

With that thought, he could remember a night where he hadn't had at least three dances per night since he started. A secret that so far, he had managed to keep from Tristan and Otogi. 'Cause if they knew what he was doing, they would have forced the issue, and then he REALLY would have felt kept. Ben was now at an age where he understood a bit more, and had been fine with it. He felt the same way that Jou felt. As long as they didn't touch him nor did he take any of his clothes off, it wasn't so bad.

For the most part he had been lucky. It had been mostly woman that had wanted him to give a 'personal' dance, and it hadn't been any guys. That being said, he always found it strange that women, while nice to look at, did nothing for him. He had come to some sort of conclusion that because of Ben, when he had been at the height of his sexual awareness, had come into his life, and overnight everything had revolved around him, leaving him asexual. He couldn't even remember the last time he had even thought about Jou Jr. But when he did, it was a phantom. Someone that when that person touched him, sent lightning through his body and always made him come. That had been a long time ago, at the very least a year since he had even had a sexual thought, so involved in school and work and Ben.

Ben was now at an age where he had once been, and had chosen the gang life. Fortunately, none of his old contacts had come near him or Tristan, so Ben hadn't been lured into it. Besides, the kid was way too smart.

Unfortunately the buzz behind him was getting louder and more annoying...

"Yo! Jounouchi! Wait up!!" the voice screamed behind him named Kanaye Ito was gaining on him, and he didn't think he would be able to avoid him for much longer. The guy was completely gay and would not get it through his head that he was NOT INTERESTED. Ito's philosophy was _'Can't knock it till ya try it'_ and he had been getting him to try for the entire 4 years there.

"Ito, for Ra's sake, leave me the fuck alone." Jou finally said acknowledging his stalker

"Ra? Wrong god. That's Egyptian." Ito said, clueless as ever

"Fuck OFF!" Jou said, using harsher language then he had used in a long time. Ben was too much of a mimic.

"Ooooh, you like it dirty. Are you a dirty boy? Can I clean you up, dirty boy?" Ito said trying to be seductive.

It didn't work as Jou looked at him in horror and disgust.

"You sick bastard! I'm 6 years older then you. And I don't LIKE MEN! Fuck OFF!" and with that Jou sped up his walking in the attempt to outrun the man that had decided he wanted to try him out.

"Oh no dirty boy, you are going to be mine. And I can't wait to taste that delicious golden body of yours." he said watching Jou as he strode away still furious at him.

* * *

--(0)--

* * *

While Jou was in his morning classes, Seto was still at the cafe, reeling from the bleach blonde's revelation.

His puppy...had...procreated...

He had given himself to someone else...

He wasn't his first...

He wasn't pure anymore...

And he didn't know how to handle that. He wanted to always be first with his puppy. He felt he deserved this. His golden puppy shining as he slowly entered him, filling him so slowly, as he could feel every inch of his glorious self as he broke his virginity and claimed him for all time as his.

And only his.

Now, he wasn't. He had been with someone. And that person had cared enough to give him the ultimate prize. Immortality through procreation.

And he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Who was this child, the one that had been born of love from his puppy and the mystery woman. Did he love her? Were they married? Did they have other children?

These were questions that were asked as he sat away the afternoon, ignoring his phone that was ringing off the hook. It was unimportant. Nothing was more important then finding out who this boy was, and seeing the results of his love.

The comings and goings of the patron did not bother him, though the blonde could see that what she had said to him had upset him. Not sure how, as Ben was as sweet as could be, but she did keep coffee going to him. Then they had gotten a call from Kaiba Corp and she had then realized WHO it was who was sitting there. She had told them that he was here, but he wasn't to be disturbed. They had said to keep him happy and send the bill to Mokuba Kaiba and he would take care of it in the morning. And at that the call ended and in the corner was the storm brewed Seto Kaiba.

The day's sun had risen already and it was well past mid-day when the bell chimed again and in bounced Ben. Getting to be nearly as tall as his father, he was a sight to see. He had never had his hair cut, wanting to see if he could rival his 'Papa' the term he used with Otogi so with him at eleven, having nearly ass long hair and his height of nearly 5'8 he was a sight to behold. As well as he had inherited Jou's body so he literally looked like Jou did when he was that age, his hair only being more reddish then his uncle's.

Coming deeper inside he could see that his favourite sitting place was taken, and not by a chipper person. He didn't like unhappy people. He felt that there was always a brighter side to things and being glum about it wasn't going to change it. With that thought he went over to the manager and asked for his mint hot chocolate that they would make for him. He also asked for a second for the 'glum' man. She was initially not sure of who he was talking about until Ben pointed at the corner of oversize couches and saw Kaiba curled into one of the sofas, cradling a long cold cup of the apple cider they had fed him.

"Benoit, I don't think that is a good idea. He has been here since your Daddy left this morning." she said

"Who is he? And how does he know Daddy?" Ben asked as he leaned over the counter and grabbed one of the muffins that they always saved for him. The blond named Hanna, had long ago given up scolding him for doing so and since the owner loved him quite a bit as well, they all had no problem saving one of the double fudge brownie muffins that were made each morning. It also helped that Otogi used them for all his caterings, so making his step-son happy was also in their best interests. No one there had thought it at all strange that the child referred to Jou as 'Daddy' instead of Uncle Katsuya, though there were occasions where Uncle Kat would slip out, but most of the time he referred to him as Daddy.

"Don't know, but he bought your Uncle coffee and cake which he snitched on the man. So not sure if he has eaten." Hanna said to him as she saw the devious glint in his eyes. After knowing him for so long, she knew that it did not bode well for the CEO.

"Daddy always does that to people that don't pay attention." Ben said and with that placed his muffin on one of the plates and then grabbed one of the trays and put the hot chocolates on there as well.

"Wish me luck!" Ben said and with that headed over to the corner, his treasures in hand.

* * *

--(0)--

* * *

In the corner, he was internalizing what was going on in his mind. Most of it, he had thought of nothing, just letting his mind go blank for a while. He had noticed that an apple cider had been placed into his hands, though not sure where it came from, it was not an unwelcome drink. Sipping it again, he noticed it had gone cold, and the cinnamon had turned slightly syrupy.

Putting it down on the side he closed his eyes and let his head fall back, imagining his puppy again. One of his fondest memories had been when they had a class trip to the beach. He had seen his puppy nearly naked, his hair flowing around him making him shine. Just seeing that others were seeing that gorgeous chest of his made him madder then he had ever been. And unfortunately he had taken it out on the one person that he didn't want to, making Jou madder then he had ever seen him. And he was glorious.

It was still one of his fondest memories.

Thinking about it, he became aware of someone near him. Lifting back up his head he opened his eyes and became startled as he saw a younger version of the boy that he had been thinking about in front of him.

That was when it hit him.

He was looking at Jou's son.

"I'm Ben. Who are you Mister Glum Man?" Ben said in his child-like voice. One he used to get a handle on people.

"Not a glum man." Seto automatically answered and then saw him furrow his eyebrows like he had seen Jou do when he was in deep thought

"Yes you are. You are sad about something. Hanna said you hadn't eaten anything since Daddy scarffed your cake. Here, you can have some of my muffin." Ben said as he offered his half of the muffin. "I also got you one of Hanna's delicious hot chocolates." he added as Seto looked at him strangely

"You are really the Puppy's son?" Seto said in wonderment, not realizing his pet name for him slipped out. But Ben was very perceptive and caught it.

"Who is the Puppy?" Ben answered, not sure if he wanted to correct it. Most people were confused enough about the fact that he looked too much like his uncle, and looked nothing like his father, only having his height.

"Nothing...sorry, I am usually a bit more awake. I'm Seto, Ben. Your father was telling me a bit about you this morning." Seto said trying to bring himself out of the stupor he had been in most of the day and focus on learning what he could about this boy.

"Ahhh...now I understand. You called Daddy mutt in high school. Now I get it." Ben said still focused on this man. He had remembered some of the stories that Jou had said about their past adventures and Seto's role in it. Atemu had always given him some great stories about his life as Pharaoh when he had met them a few years ago. Both him and Yugi were now living in Egypt, with a sect that still followed the old ways. There he had been working with Isis and Solomon doing translations for them.

"He...told you about that?" Seto said startled that he would have mentioned him to his son.

"Sure, you were Daddy's only source of amusement. He loved your fights. Daddy didn't really have time for much, as he worked a lot to save money. Then when I came along, he didn't have time for anything. I am so glad that Father and Papa made him go back to school." Ben said and then with a calculated look on his face watched the confusion appear on Seto's face. Oh...was he going to have some fun with this one.

"Father? Papa?" Seto said confused as to who he was talking about.

"You know them as Tristan and Otogi. My Father and Papa. They have been a couple since I was born and the four of us all live together in Papa's house upstairs. Papa bought it to be close to Daddy's campus cause Daddy has a hard time getting out of bed and Papa was tired of sending cars to get him to school." Ben said and then internally began to gleefully laugh as he could see him get more confused. Ben was a happy child but he loved making adults confused out of their minds. Some people liked to play ball, or play games like his god-father Yugi, but Ben liked to make people confused. Only his Papa knew he did that and encouraged him every chance he got. He couldn't wait till Ben could help him at the headquarters, but both Tristan and Jou had told him he was still too young.

"So you guys live upstairs?" Seto said doing his own calculations about a Puppy kidnapping. What he wouldn't give to see Jou asleep, his golden hair strewn all over him.

"Yeah, you should come visit sometime" Ben threw out, just to test a theory he had. He had been very concerned about his uncle. From everything he had learned about him, only this guy in front of him had made his uncle passionate. He knew his uncle had never dated anyone, as with the gang, and then the adventures they had, and then him, his uncle never had time for a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. He knew his uncle preferred guys as well, though he actually suspected something even more fantastic. That his uncle only preferred one guy. This one. This Seto guy. His uncle talked about him way too much for it to be a coincidence, and from his probing of his Father, he never had an real attraction to his Aunt Mai. She did, but his uncle never saw her. At least not in the way that most men would see his Aunt Mai. He knew she was gorgeous, but his uncle didn't see her in that light. So while he could see the various emotions flitting on this Seto guy he could see that this one, would be the one to make his uncle happy.

"Perhaps I will." Seto said with a grin that if anyone else had seen it, it would have sent shivers down their spine. On Ben, he smiled. Oh, yeah. This guy had it bad for his uncle.

Gods, was he going to have some fun.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Jou was still pissed off from Kayane and when he entered the cafe thirty minutes later, he could not see Ben. Heading up to the counter, he could see Hanna behind the counter, looking like she was taking stock.

"Hanna have you seen my nephew?" Jou asked the woman

"Yes, him and your friend from earlier went upstairs to the penthouse." she said about the boy literally dragging him out of the cafe fifteen minutes earlier.

"Ah, okay, he will be safe. Unless he gets frostbite. Did he get his usual?" Jou asked as he went to pull out his wallet to pay for Ben's daily treats.

"No need Jou, your friend added it to his bill, and Kaiba Corp is going to pay for it. In fact they said they would always pay his bill. Isn't that nice of him?" Hanna said, a sparkle in her eyes. She was always matchmaking, and she had seen how the CEO had been looking at her friend.

"Moneybags did that for him?" Jou said, tilting his head to the side, slightly confused as to why Seto would show that kind of generosity. It was so unlike him.

"Your nephew was in one of his moods. The one that he kept referring you to 'Daddy'." Hanna said, the twinkle getting worse.

"Oh gods...he thinks he is my son?" Jou said as he leaned down and held his head down onto the counter, as he tried to comprehend what his nephew was up to. That little devious miscreant, loved to see how much mischief he could make, for his own entertainment. Thank the gods that it was not for evil purposes, but usually it involved a lot of embarrassment for the lucky recipient. The last time, Otogi ended up with honey all over and feathers. Fortunately it was just at the apartment, but if the press had gotten their hands on it...he shuttered to think about it. Somehow they had managed to keep it on the low key that Honda and Otogi were married as they wanted no chance of social services taking Ben away for not being a 'normal' family

"You know Ben. If it gives him a laugh or a thrill he will do anything. I feel sorry for your friend already." Hanna said as she prepared his normal triple espresso mocha that he would drink the afternoons.

"Don't be. That ass deserves whatever my devious little nephew is planning on dishing out. If he survives, he's a keeper" Jou said without remorse, remembering all the degrading words and actions that Seto had reaped on him during school and Battle City. It was a wonder he was still whole, with his own self esteem intact.

"But the question is, who is going to be his keeper?" Hanna asked, her eyes twinkling again. She always found it upsetting that this gorgeous and AVAILABLE man was still single and from the bits she had gathered, he had never dated either.

"Don't start Hanna." Jou warned the ever eternal matchmaker. She, in the five years they had known her, had attempted at least once a week, to set him up with a new girl, trying to get him to date. It never worked but he still appreciated her efforts.

"Then get laid. God Jou, you are nearly 28 and you haven't even been out on a date." Hanna said as Jou glared at her, in a way that she knew she had just crossed his invisible line of what was allowed and what was not.

"I am sorry Jou, but men your age should have dates and parties and fun. When was the last time you actually had a night of enjoyment?" Hanna asked him, already knowing the answer.

"When Tristan passed the Bar." Jou automatically said, remembering that night that he had gotten rip-roaring drunk. One of the very small and few times he had.

"And that was what? Three years ago?" she asked using her 'Mother' tone with him

"Two and a half but still..." Jou said

"Still nothing. Katsuya, you need love in your life. Ben is growing up fine and good. Mischievous as all hell, but fine. You have given 12 years of your life to his very being. It's time for you to live for you. Not for Ben. Not for Mr. Taylor and not for Mr. Otogi. For you Jou." Hanna said earnestly. She could see that Jou was listening but had his mask of 'Pacifying the crazy woman' on his face

"I still have classes, so I will deal with this later. Since he has headed upstairs, I will too." Jou said and with that headed out the door with his coffee, heading to the small entrance way further down from the shop and entered the doors.

* * *

--(0)--

* * *

Upstairs Seto was not sure how he ended up in the penthouse. He knew that the Black Crown owned the building but didn't realize that the entire top floor was a giant penthouse. The entire thing was just huge. Though it didn't compare to his own penthouse at the top of Kaiba Corp, but this was more open spaced. The main window when he first entered was a huge window with couches in front. On the left side of it was a 103" Panasonic Plasma screen with various gaming controllers present at it's base. He recognized a few of his games and consoles that he and his company created. He also saw the console game for Dungeon Dice Monsters, the game that Otogi had created and had made him millions.

On the opposite side of the television was a fireplace with large leather ottoman set that looked like it got a lot of use out of it. The entire living room looked homey and warm as well as inviting a person to sprawl inside and never want to leave. Seto could hear that Ben was in the kitchen so followed inside and was amazed at the sheer size of it. It was a dark made kitchen filled with steel and cherry wood. There was an island in the middle and off to one of the sides was a wall oven. Another fireplace as off on one of the other sides with what looked like a rotisserie rack in the middle, making his mouth water at the thought of having a chicken that way.

Something in his demeanor must have given him away as Ben grinned and opened the fridge looking for one the chickens. They usually kept a chicken there for them to cook, though his uncle did most of the cooking for both him and Ben. Occationally Otogi, but for the most part it was just the two of them, as Tristan kept very long hours as he was an junior partner at one of the firms that represented not only Otogi but Seto. His firm knew he was married to Otogi, so they made sure that most of his work had nothing to do with him, as to not create conflicts of interest.

"Mister Seto, can you grab me that jar of spices. I can't reach it." Ben asked pointing at one of the large jars of spices that had been blended by Jou for spicing the chicken

"Of course, but what do you need it for?" Seto asked, and then caught the smirk of_ 'And you are supposed to be a genius?'_

"Well dinner of course. Daddy is gonna be hungry after classes. Though he has to work tonight so he needs to eat soon before his nap." Ben said and walked over to the fireplace. Taking out the rotisserie, he opened up a panel that had been previously hidden. With a push of a button it began to flame, startling Seto. He then watched as the boy turned it down to a slow burn and then put the chicken onto it. Then he poured the spices all over it, patting it slightly and the placed it into the fireplace, like a master chef.

"What else would you like to eat Mister Seto?" Ben asked as he cleaned his hands in the sink and grabbed the small tea towel that was there to dry his hands.

"I usually don't eat much. I will eat whatever you prepare." Seto said demurring to the boy. He knew what Jou ate, but there was no way this child had the same appetite. Then his eyes widened in shock as the boy went to the fridge and began pulling out various vegetables and dumped them into the sink for cleaning. Grabbing one of the very large, and quite sharp knives he began to julienne some of the carrots and zucchini's that were there. Using the knife he directed Seto to begin cutting up broccoli and onions of which brought back to home just how much he missed this with Mokuba. It had been years since he had done this and he was reminded of how much having a loving family could mean to him.

It was like this that Jou came into the house, letting out his customary signal "Sweet Pea!!"

"Daddy!!' Ben screamed and ran into the other room leaving Seto there, still not sure of how he should approach him.

In the other room however Ben was getting his ear pulled by his uncle.

"You little scamp. That isn't one for you to be pulling those kind of tricks. He invented them." Jou said letting go of his ear and picking him up and hitching him to his hip. He had done it since he was a toddler, and being so tall meant nothing to him.

"Uncle Kat..." Ben began whining but did wrap his arms around his neck and placed his head on his broad shoulders. Which was how Seto saw him as Jou headed into the kitchen to greet their dinner guest

"Sorry 'bout this one. He has a tendency to do what he wants." Jou said as he entered the kitchen. He could see that Seto had taken over and the carrots were already finished and he had started on the zucchini

"It's fine. If you remembered I raised Mokuba." Seto said remembering how his baby brother would drag him all over the place, taking him to whatever had struck his fancy

"That is true, your brother could put Ben to shame." Jou said and then saw his nephew glare at him and pout. Of which Seto just stared at seeing a carbon copy of his puppy

"So when is your wife coming home?" Seto asked nonchalantly hoping to find out who she was.

"Ain't married" Jou said and then went into the freezer to look for something

"Torte or shortcake?" Jou said to Seto but Ben answered "BOTH!"

"Little pig. Fine, but you are making the next one." Jou said with a grin and pulled out a medium size flan pan and a small box that looked like it was an orange and white box.

"Whose his mother then?" Seto asked as Jou whipped his eyes upwards and stared at lapis lazuli eyes, fierce and demanding

"And that is where my little rascal differs from yure brother Dragon. His mother has been dead for eleven years. Serenity died giving him birth." Jou said as Ben began to pout, his little trick being exposed now.

"Serenity...but wasn't that..." Seto said as pieces began to fall in place

"Yeah Dragon. My baby sister. Tristan knocked her up." Jou said as he took out of the box a white chocolate and raspberry torte and set them aside so that it could de-frost

"So Ben is..." Seto said and Jou finished "Tristan's son. Not mine. This little scamp however likes to mess with peoples minds and calls me Daddy." Jou said and the ruffled his nephew's hair earning him a fierce pout as he tried to straighten his hair back

"Uncle Katsu! You are NO FUN!" he said pouting

"I'm plenty fun. But ya ain't gunna mess with my friend's head. Now get! And go take your bath." Jou said and with that slapped him slightly on the butt in the direction of the bathroom

"Okay! Chicken's already on." Ben said and then tore off to the bathroom to take his bath, leaving Seto and Jou alone

"You sure he isn't yours?" Seto said with a sardonic grin on his face. Now that he knew he hadn't had sex with Ben's mother, his fantasies of taking his puppy's virginity ran rampant again

"I've raised him since he was born. It's why I left school. There was no one to take care of him and the freak school told me and Tristan to give him up. I told them to drop dead and die." Jou said taking the vegetables that Seto had finished preparing into a shallow pan and sprinkled olive oil and fresh herbs from the mini garden that was on the counter. He then turned his back to Seto and turned on the oven, leaving Seto to look at his backside and begin to have very pleasent thoughts.

"Why didn't you come to me then?" Seto wondered

"Why should I have? All those dog comments and let's not forget the physical attacks didn't exactly endear me to ya Dragon." Jou said once again using his own pet term for Seto, not even realizing that it was slipping out for the third time. Seto had, and if Ben had been as perceptive as he thought, he knew he had noticed it too.

"So, you left school to raise Tristan's baby. Wow, what a noble friend you have." Seto said sardonically but still slightly hurt that his puppy didn't come to him

"Okay first off, we both had decided that getting Tristan into school was better. Second, 'Togi had been paying for everything. They have been married for nearly 10 years now and is Ben's step-father. Third, my education was not as important as Ben. Nothing is and was as important as that beautiful boy. Now that he is older, they decided that since I had given up six years of my life to him, it was time for me. I protested. They whined. So, five years ago I got my GED and then pre-med classes. In two more years, I will be a doctor. So don't you dare go off about how 'noble' Tristan was. Sacrifices had to be made, but I would never have given up anything. Just seeing Ben happy and whole is worth ANYTHING." Jou ranted not even paying attention to the fact that Seto's eyes had begun to widen as he revealed so much, and he realized just how much his puppy had given up.

"So does that mean you haven't dated either?" Seto asked slyly wanting to see his reactions. His puppy didn't disappoint him as he narrowed his eyes at him and sneered

"None of your god-damned business."

"Yes it is. See, you're mine. Only mine. I want to make sure that you understand this well." Seto said as he slowly moved towards him. Making Jou back away until he could feel the dishwasher on the other side poking into his leg, making him now trapped against the counter. He could feel the predatory way that he was eminating and it scared Jou in a way that he had never felt before. Closer and closer, he was coming to him, then effectively trapping him between his body, leaving him to look up at the CEO that was now in front of him.

Staring down at him, Seto couldn't imagine a better picture of his puppy looking at him with frightened eyes, but a hunger for something more just behind those iris's which made him want to devour him. Leaning closer in, he could feel his puppy's heart beat faster and could not wait until he tasted those delicious lips that were currently trembling. Bringing a hand up to his face, he could feel the peach fuzz that was there, surprised and delighted that he didn't have facial hair like most men, and leaned down to take those lips and feel heaven.

Unfortunately he didn't hear the snicker in the background, but he did hear the words

"Hey moneybags, didn't know you swung that way"

And at that, he turned, his puppy's face still in his hands and saw Otogi standing there with a huge grin on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! I hope you will all enjoy the latest of the story. Currently writing chapter 10 and the plan is to go to Chapter 15

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Seto growled, as he could feel that Jou was trying to move away. Which he was preventing with his hands and body. No WAY was he letting his puppy go, regardless of what he wanted.

"I live here...duh!" Otogi said still amused at Seto's obvious possession of the blond who was trying to escape possession by the CEO

"Kaiba, get _OFF_ me!" Jou said and grunted when Seto just pulled him closer, making Otogi grin even larger. He too had seen how much Seto liked the blond and it was something that him and Tristan had commented on. They knew it wasn't healthy for him to devote himself entirely to Ben, and tried to make him socialize. Only to run into roadblocks that he would lay for them. Jou rebuffed any attempt for a social life, and it saddened him. He was too special a person for him to be alone, and both him and Tristan had thought of asking if he wanted to join their relationship, but Tristan had gainsay'ed it, too afraid of upsetting him and driving him away.

Now seeing that the tall brunet had finally made a move on him, he couldn't be happier for him. A bit sad as he too had loved the thought of having the right to touch that body, but happy because unlike every other admirer, Seto wasn't on the floor holding his balls.

"Doesn't look like he wants to let go Jou. So, I take it you are staying for dinner?" Otogi said to Seto, not even acknowledging that Jou was struggling out of Seto's grasp.

"No he isn't! Kaiba let me GO!" Jou said squirming but not getting anywhere. Somehow it hadn't occurred to him to punch or scratch him like he had his other attackers

"Stop squirming or I will give you something to squirm about." Seto said leaning back down and whispering into his ear. This made him go red and he then began earnestly pushing back on him. Not getting the result he wanted, he then stomped on his foot, which made the CEO yelp and let go for an instant. This allowed Jou to finally slip away, much to the amusement of Otogi.

"Don't touch me again like that." Jou said narrowing his eyes at Seto. Of which he got a smirk back. He then turned his attention to his partial brother in law "And YOU..." but that was as far as he got as he could see a gold streak and Seto got to witness Ben's standard greeting to Otogi. Latched onto his neck with his legs wrapped around his torso. A feat that if he hadn't been so used to it, would have knocked him over as they were now the same height.

"PAPA!! You're HOME!!" Ben shrieked and then began to nuzzle his neck. Of which Seto stared. Jou on the other hand was getting fixings for a salad as Otogi was a vegetarian, and was still glaring at the CEO.

"Yes precious. The meeting ended early. So how was your day little man?" Otogi asked as he set him down onto the bar stool that was tucked into the island.

"This morning we went the aquarium! And I saw starfish!! Can we go to see more Papa?" Ben asked, now absorbed with his step-father and slightly ignoring everyone else

"Well your birthday is coming up. How about the day after we go to the Caribbean and you can see starfish up close?" Otogi said and then winced as Ben let out a shriek and latched himself onto Otogi again screaming about he was the best dad ever

Seto was on the other hand looking at them and was in a pseudo shock. He had not been exposed to such a loving family home in such a long time that it was slightly unnerving and he didn't know how to make it out. Jou had been glancing at him and could see the shock and the feeling of being lost and unsure, and it humbled him. Taking pity on him, he came over to the CEO and whispered in his ear:

"C'mere Dragon. Ben isn't gunna be paying attention to anything else now."

Of which, Seto seemed to snap out of whatever place he was, and Jou watched his impersonal mask reassert itself. Which saddened him. He liked a Dragon that would show his emotions, even if it had been unwanted. Or was it? He was still debating with that. Those feelings, ones he had never experienced before was strange to him. He didn't understand them and didn't know how to understand them. He didn't feel the urge that he always felt to destroy the person, like every other person that had tried to come on to him. Seto felt right. If Otogi hadn't come in...

"Jou...yo Jou!" Otogi shouted, trying to get his attention.

"Wha'?" he said and then looked down at the mess of the tomatoes. He had been so absorbed in his thinking that instead of diced tomatoes, he had nearly made tomato paste

"Yeah whateva" Jou grumbled as he went to look for a container. The tomatoes now might be useless for salad, but it could be used for something else. He would think about that in the morning. For now, more tomatoes.

"So Ben, when is your birthday?" Seto asked with a grin on his face, pleased and bemused about his puppy's lack of attention and the mess he had made of the tomatoes

"In a few days. Me and Daddy, and Papa and Father and Aunt Mai and Uncle Yugi and his Highness are going to have a party with Mommy." Ben said

"Highness? Mommy?" Seto said now confused again. He did NOT like being so confused and this must have shown on his face as Jou glared at Ben.

Otogi sympathized with him, as he knew how bad his step-son could get and he knew that Seto wasn't equipped to deal with his little rascal. "Ben began the tradition of having his birthday party at Serenity's grave." Otogi said and then saw Seto's eyes widen

"Yes I realize it is rather morbid, but Ben nevah saw it that way. He wanted Seren to be there for his birthday and to celebrate her gift to him. So we let him. Now we all bring flowers each year and we have a small picnic on the grave with him leaving a piece of cake for his mother." Jou said seeing the look on his face.

"As for the highness reference, Atem's back." Jou said and then he watched as Seto's eyes narrowed

"So much for being his High Priest." Seto muttered and Jou heard and grinned.

"Yay! I win!" Jou yelped as Seto shot him a look

"I won the bet that your first words would be a pout about being his High Priest! Yugi said you would grumble that it was about family. I win!" Jou said with a huge grin on his face as Seto smirked back at him, though it wasn't a pleasant one.

"If you kindly remember your role then, you would not be laughing." Seto said reminding Jou that his previous time in Egypt.

"Yeah yeah. Anyways...I gotta get some sleep. I have work in a few hours and I need to get my homework done when I get up." Jou said as he swirled by Seto and came over to his nephew.

"You, make me a plate. I'll eat in when I get up." Jou said and then leaned down and kissed his nephew's head

"Okay Uncle Katsu." Ben said and turned his attention back to Otogi.

"Seto, you are more then welcome to stick around. I would love to discuss some business strategies with you. Perhaps we could...I don't know, maybe collaborate with some things, if you know...we become _'friends'_?" Otogi said, of which Ben caught it, but Jou was too tired to catch it.

"Let me call my brother to let him know that I will be here. I had been taking a mini day for myself, but he has to be having kittens right now." Seto said but Jou had already wandered away, suddenly very tired and looking forward to his bed. He was also too tired to see that Seto had watched him walk away and find out where his bedroom was.

Of which Otogi noticed and grinned.

Looked like they weren't going to need any ice cubes in the near future

They were going to have a permanent one in the house.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - Thank you to everyone that has reviews and even more to those that want to know when I update. It would be awesome if you could throw in a review when you set the alert just so that I get your thoughts on things._

_Currently this is my only on-going as Immortal has gone into a hiatus while I work on some plot-lines. Ideas for the future are DEFINITELY wanted to give some help for this. The story has been written up to chapter 10, so lots of feedback will remind me to post more. No feedback, regardless of the alerts will not._

_This chapter is rated for harsh language - viewer discretion is advised_

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

Jou woke up later refreshed and comforted. Only to feel something at his back. Thinking it was Ben, as he used to curl up with him when he was a child, he turned to the body and leaned closer to him.

Only to feel an erection that had no business being on his nephew.

Opening his eyes, he could see lapis lazuli eyes looking at him with a slight grin on his face.

"I knew you would be beautiful asleep" Seto said as he brought his finger up to his face to trace the soft edges of it

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?" Jou said groggily

"Watching you sleep. You are beautiful when you drool." Seto said with a slight snicker on his face. Jou didn't get the joke and backed away from him, or at least as much as he could with the blankets wrapped around his legs.

"That didn't answer my question asshole. Why are you in my bed." Jou said managing to get himself up to an upright position and glared at the CEO that was behaving incredibly strange to him.

"Jounouchi, I already told you. You are mine. So me sleeping with you shouldn't be such a leap for you" Seto said and attempted to grab him, but Jou was faster and managed to get away from him. Only he didn't anticipate how far he had moved and with his legs still wrapped in the blanket, found himself on the floor with Seto looking down at him with a humorous smirk on his face.

"Really Pup, if you wanted in a better position, that is all you had to say." of which the said Pup threw the nearest object he had, the pillow that had accompanied him to his trip to the floor at said joker.

"Asshole." was all Jou would say to him, as he got his legs out of the blankets and stood up, now wishing he hadn't decided to strip to his boxers before crawling into bed. And Seto was getting a good eyeful of the broad expanse of his well toned chest and washboard abs, and then hint of his plush ass.

"You know it." Seto replied to him as he watched Jou get dressed, covering up his delicious body to him and tried not to pout.

_'God it feels good not to have to pretend anymore to him'_ Seto thought as he watched him run a brush through his hair and then slip on a pair of sneakers.

"So what is up with today? You decided to wake up this morning and say_ 'I am not going to be an asshole to my former tormented?'_ " Jou asked, but it didn't seem like he had any bite in his question

"Well I still am an asshole. I don't get the results I need if I am not. As for today, I really don't know. It's like today I got woken up to the fact that I still love you." Seto said as Jou stopped moving mid-stride and slowly turned towards him

"Ya wanna run that by me again?" Jou said very slowly and precisely

"You heard me just fine the first time and I do not ever repeat myself." Seto said and with that slipped out of the bed up to the still stationed Jou who was looking very confused and frightened at the same time.

"Yure lying. Dunno why but 'cha are and I ain't gunna be played like that" Jou said and with that turned away, intent on moving away from the man that was making him feel. Something that he had cut off when Ben was born. But Seto grabbed him and dragged him back to him, holding him close with his other hand.

"You know very well that I do not lie. Especially when the truth can be more fun." Seto said softly stroking his face again. He could not get over how soft his face was and he was eager to find out how soft he was in other places.

"I don't like men." Jou said and tried to pull away from him

"I'm not like most men." Seto said his left hand letting go of the blond's arm and snaking it around his waist as his right slithered to the base of his skull, pulling it down making it a better position for him to devour the blond.

As he leaned down, intent on tasting those tantalizing lips that were wet and dewy and trying not to let out a moan, a voice rang out from outside of the room:

"Uncle Katsu! Mister Seto! I reheated dinner!" Ben shouted and they could hear his feet move away from the door.

Inside Jou was shaking, still trapped in Seto's arms.

"We are not done yet. But I will let you go tonight." Seto said but could not resist leaned down to Jou's ear and sucking on his earlobe sending sparks of pleasure down Jou's spine. Jou could not help it and let out a moan of delight at the touch, not even realizing that he had done it. But Seto did and grinned.

"Just think how that is going to feel with my lips wrapped around you." Seto said and with his leg, brushed against Jou's most intimate part, pointing out what part he was referring to.

"God that's gross. By Ra, you have to get better pick up lines." Jou said pushing away from him and succeeding in getting away, much to Seto's chagrin

"You don't want to know the latest pick up lines. They are horrible. Let's just say I have better taste then that. I want you, and I will make you want me." Seto said but did not make a move again to take him into his arms.

"That's gunna be a hell of a challenge Dragon. I ain't a prize ya jerk" Jou said and left his room, leaving Seto to ponder those last thoughts

"Oh yes you are. The biggest prize of all." Seto said to himself and he too left the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

--(0)--

* * *

A few hours later Jou showed up at his place of work. It was nearly 7pm now and dinner had gone amazingly well. Seto kept the PDA to a minimum in front of Otogi and Ben and said that he would be in touch with them later in the week. Ben smiled when he asked if he liked his suggested that 'Mister Seto' should go wake him up. Otogi just smirked and bit back what he really wanted to say. Jou could tell that he wanted his happiness, and had been relieved when Tristan and Otogi had never asked him to join them. It would not have felt right and he was glad that he never had to tell them that.

But now with Seto in his life he had other things to think about. Like Ben. And future encounters. He wasn't dumb enough to think that he would be able to avoid Seto in the future. That man had never learned the art of 'No' and used his wealth, power and privilege to get what he wanted. And right now he wanted the impossible.

He wanted his ass.

_'Gods how do I get into these messes'_ Jou thought to himself as he took off his sneakers in the locker room of the club.

"Yo Jou! I got ya some new costumes!" a voice said poking his head inside

"Gods Yukio, what the hell do you keep dressing us up in these costumes! Were mixers not a costume party!" Jou said complaining about the never ending dressings that his manager Yukio kept putting him into. And which pissed him off more was that most of the time it was girls clothing.

"Because it's what the Rave is all about. Fun and sun and babes." he said, his eyes being more animated then ever

"Well quit fucking putting me in gods-damned female clothing." Jou said narrowing his eyes at his manager

"But you look HOT like that!" his manager said and his head disappeared.

Jou on the other hand was sitting in his Henley shirt and light washed jeans. He had lace bracelets on his wrists and clip on earrings on the edges of his ears to give the effect of a clubber. As he thought about this, his manager returned with a dress bag

"Here is your costume for tonight!" he said and shoved it to Jou. Grimacing at whatever his idiotic manager had decided for him tonight, he took it to the change room, which was more of a curtain. He could hear the zipper opening and then waited.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

"What the fuck in gods holy fucking creation do you think yure doing, fucking putting me into this shit!" Jou bellowed and pulled back the curtain glaring at his manager

"You know it is a good thing that I am used to your foul mouth. Or else you would be fired by now." Yukio reminded him who he was actually talking to.

"By Osiris you asshole this is a god damn **HALTER TOP**! With **_FRILLS_**!" Jou said shaking the bag at him

"Don't forget the flare pants. Won't be able to hide that body in that now!" Yukio said determined to piss of the blond even more. He was so entertaining to piss off.

"Gods damn it!" Jou said and whipped the curtain back cursing and swearing in both Egyptian and Japanese, throwing in some English and French that his mother had taught him.

"You better pay me well for this tonight asshole." Jou said finally as he opened the curtain and Yukio looked at him critically. Just as he thought the golden skin and the blond made the black halter and pants cling to his body giving him curves that he probably didn't realize he had.

"Did you leave your patent boots here last night?" Yukio asked thinking that his white sneakers weren't going to do with this outfit.

"Yeah. Yure still an asshole. God damn it, I am a man, not a freaking woman. Jesus." Jou grumbled as he pulled his ankle boots out and took off his sneakers. Inside he had a pair of female knee nylons that he wore with them as he didn't like wearing socks with them. Putting them on, he slipped on his boots and then stood up, now giving him 3" extra now making him look nearly 6'1 and all leg. Which was the effect he was trying for.

"Now now, what would your lord think of you taking that name in vain?" Yukio said, knowing that Jou was a follower of Osiris. He never asked about any of the details but found it amusing that a French/Japanese man, raised in Brooklyn was a follower of an ancient Egyptian religion.

"He would spank me. Now...this is gunna stop. This is the freaking last time yure dressing me like a bloody woman. Ya want a woman, go fucking hire one and give me my gods damn dignity. I'm gunna be a fucking doctor in two years." Jou threatened him but as usual Yukio brushed him off

"Name me one place where you get not only 250.00 for being here, but an extra 750.00 a night. That is where you are not on your back, and screaming at the top of your lungs. So spare me. I am the one putting you through medical school. So if I want to dress you in a dress, or a barely there THONG I will do whatever sells and makes me money. So get out there and make me money." Yukio said with a wolfish grin on his face

"Just don't fucking put me in some gods damn Sunday school dress." Jou said with resignation and defeat in his voice.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" he shouted and waited until he left to finish his thought

"After all, having your ass in a tight leather boy short panties would have every gay man out there trying to rape your ass." and then let out a maniacal laugh at that thought.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you to everyone that has reviewed - I know I haven't mentioned you all so kisses and hugs to:_

ONIX-21

ValonMalik - Lover - 4lyf

black rose pirate

fan girl 666

CHAOS REIGNS OVER ALL

DreamTimeTails

_Thank you to all of you that reviewed! You make writing fun._

_

* * *

_

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

After leaving the Black Crown penthouse he headed back to KaibaCorp to find his brother at his desk manning the phones. As he slid into the desk, he could see that his brother had not had a chance to see him, as he was barking orders into the phone:

"I said make sure that that shipment arrives or I will fire you...I am not interested in your excuses. You have two weeks to deliver those games and you now have two hours for them to arrive...don't you dare put me on hold...I sai-- Bastard! He put me on HOLD!" Mokuba screamed into the now nearly dead phone, a tune of bells coming out of the phone that Seto could hear

"See I knew you could handle the job" Seto drawled and then put up his hands in defeat as Mokuba threw one of his lighter paperweights at him

"That was for the disappearing act. No! Don't you dare...Fuck! He did it again. Seto remind me why we are doing business with these assholes?" Mokuba said now turning around and Seto was reminded about the age differences between them. So long ago he was so tiny and fragile but now he was the same height as him, but he had their mother's frame unlike Seto who had their father's frame.

"We do business with them because they offer the best rates" Seto said as Mokuba got up out of Seto's chair and took the phone from him. As the 'bells' ended Seto immediately barked:

"If you value my business I suggest you do not place me on hold or within one hour you will find yourself out of business. Now. My brother said that that shipment was to be there in two hours. You now have one hour to deliver them. If they are not there, 5 minutes later you will have no business, am I making myself perfectly clear?" Seto snarled into the phone, the recipient not realizing that the phone had been given to him. Mokuba though could hear the man cowering on the phone, pleading for mercy.

"I do not give mercy. Mercy is for the weak, and that I am not. So unless you want to be bankrupt I suggest you do not ever waste a Kaiba's time again." and with that Seto slammed the phone down and then grinned at his brother

"And that is how you deal with sycophants." Seto said grinning, of which Mokuba just stared. Because he wasn't grinning like 'you are SO going to die' grin but a genuinely happy grin.

"So, you going to tell me why we created a 5,000 budget for a store that you only came to today?" Mokuba asked very curious to hear the answer

"I met Jou today." Seto said with a happy smile on his face.

"And?"

"His nephew has his stomach. And is the spitting image of him. And just as devious as you. Made me think he was Jou's till just a few hours ago." Seto said condensing it.

"So that would be why. You still love him, don't you." Mokuba said and the Seto goggled at his intuitive brother

"How did-" Seto started but Mokuba interrupted. "For being a genius you are awful stupid. I could see behind your masks Seto. Always have. You have loved him since the first day you saw his fire." Mokuba said and then came over to his brother, clapping him on the shoulder

"I want you to be happy. You deserve it so much." he added and then turned away heading to the door.

"Look I heard about this club you should go to. It's called the Rave and it's supposed to be an amazing ride of a club. They even have places for private dances. You should go tonight." Mokuba said his hand on the door handle

"I haven't been dancing in a while." Seto said though it was more of a murmur

"Then you should go tonight. You finish up here, and I will raid the closet." Mokuba said and then headed out. As Seto thought about it, it then hit him.

"My clothes are still in New York"

* * *

--(0)--

* * *

It was later in the night that Jou finally got his break. The night had been fairly crazy and already he had two dances. Yukio always allowed the dancer to have the full cut of the dance as they were the ones that were alone in the room as the person who paid for it, paid a fee on top of the dancers fee. It was already approaching 11pm and he had only a few more hours to go. He never stayed past 1am as he always had early morning classes and cram school on Saturdays.

Sitting at one of the booths designated for the employees he sipped his sparkling water. None of the workers were allowed to drink while on the job so they could have all the sparkle water they wanted with whatever flavouring they could mix. Currently he was drinking a lemon/lime mix with a hint of raspberries as he watched the crowd move. Tonight they were more energetic then normal and it made him wonder what was going on. He didn't like not knowing.

He then could see one of the other workers coming over and settling down beside him.

"Man Jou this place is just rocking tonight. And the boys...whooo wee...they are HOTTT!" the streaked bleach blond man said as he sat down and stole Jou's drink

"Daisuke, you know that I am not into guys." Jou said in a tired manner. The two of them had given each other the same discussion over and over. But the little Japanese boy never got it.

"Aww c'mon, they are so hot. And those little asses...oooh makes me want to squeeze them." Daisuke said but Jou wasn't listening. In his mind he was thinking about Ben and his upcoming 12th birthday.

"Daisuke, what kind of toys do you think a twelve year old might like?" Jou asked, trying to get his mind off raping the patrons

"God, I don't know! Buy him games, kids like that." Daisuke said, not really paying attention but looking at a new comer. One that was one of the tallest men he had ever seen. He could make out the lines of his back, showing taunt musculature and an ass that was begging to be touched. It was hugged in a pair of dirty washed jeans with a huge belt with what looked like metal rings for the belt and to top off the outfit it looked like the tall man was in a pair of boots.

All in all, it was someone that he definitely wanted to get near.

"I got that one." Daisuke said pointing at him, but Jou raised his hand.

"No, you are on break. Let it be." Jou said quietly. He 'knew' that person, but could not place from where. If he didn't know better, he would say it was his phantom, but that would be impossible. The 'phantom' which was all he could call him, was moving in such an erotic manner that for the first time in a while, he could feel himself stirring. He could then see the 'phantom' move his hands up to his hair and run them through and it made him ache.

_'What the hell is wrong with me. That's a GUY! Gods, maybe I should have found a girlfriend.' _Jou thought to himself but saw the man turn slightly, giving a profile that was really making Jou uncomfortable. The only person to make him feel this was...KAIBA!?

God was that Kaiba?!

And just as he finished that thought his phantom finally turned around and he saw Seto full frontal. The shirt that had been long in the back, was not in the front and curved in the front. The pants though, were very low cut and he could see that Seto was packing more then he ever though possible. Then he remembered earlier and groaned.

"You like him..." Daisuke said in a manner that said 'I get to tease you now'

"Fuck off. That asshole has caused me more grief in my short life then even Hirutani ever did" Jou said and Daisuke narrowed his eyes

"You know that God over there?" Daisuke said, his posture gravitating to him as he leaned into the table, and rested his face onto his hands

"That 'God' is Seto Kaiba. You won't get any warmth from that ass. He's as frigid as they come." Jou said as Daisuke followed Jou's pointing finger as he pointed him out to him.

"Isn't he nearly 30? Kami, isn't he gorgeous. I GOTTA get a piece of that." Daisuke exclaimed and then tried to get up only to have Jou's hand on him again and pulling him back down.

"Unless you like frostbite or a billion dollar lawsuit, I would suggest that you don't go near him. What the HELL he is doing here I don't know, but I will go warn him. YOU stay put!" Jou said as he took a long drag of his drink through the bendy straw and got up. Forgetting what he currently looked like he went into the dance floor, determined to save Seto from humiliation, before he realized what the club was.

* * *

--(0)--

* * *

"Mokuba, what is Gods holy HELLS have you put me into?!" Seto said coming out from his shower about 30 minutes later after realizing that his adventuresome brother was going to be dressing him

"Oh shut up Seto. You are going to look hot. Aeve bought it for me, but it's the wrong size, or I grew. Either way, she dumped it into my bag." Mokuba said about his new wife. She was an Irish lass that had charmed him with not only her IQ but her sweet disposition. She wasn't a looker, but both Seto and Mokuba loved her very much as the newest edition to their family.

"And when is she supposed to be arriving?" he asked of his sister in law

"She isn't. She's decorating the condo. With your cheque book." Mokuba said as Seto grimaced.

"Just please tell me she isn't going to decorate with Kuriboh." Seto said and Mokuba laughed

"No no! She knows your disdain for them. She said she was going to do a dragon theme. At least that is what she said a few minutes ago when I spoke to her." Mokuba said casually just waiting for the explosion. Which never came

"Tell her tonight to make sure that it has the Red Eyes with the Blue Eyes then. I plan on making it a reality soon." Seto said, a wolfish grin on his face

"Jou's interested?" Mokuba asked as his brother took off the towel and began to get dressed. They didn't have issues with modesty between them anymore, so Seto thought of nothing of being stark naked and holding up a pair of jeans. Something he normally never wore

"Katsuya is scared. By Set Mokie, he's hasn't dated. And from what Otogi said, he's never even been kissed. At least that's what Tristan said, and he has known him the longest." Seto said as he finally got the pants on, grimacing as he was naked under them. And he was feeling squished. He was a LOT bigger then his brother and those pants were obviously made tailored to his package dimensions, not his.

"I agree with you that he has ever kissed either. God he like what? Twenty-seven? How is that normal?" Mokuba asked his brother as he got on one of Mokuba's shirts, glad that while they didn't have the same family jewels, they had the same upper body types.

"Yeah, just barely, I think he turned that a few months ago. We are only three months apart in age if I remember correctly. As for kissing, don't you worry. He will be in my bed soon." Seto said as Mokuba looked at him in shock

"Seto, you know he's straight right?" Mokuba asked worried about hurting his former friend. He knew that he had had it rough but he didn't want him getting hurt.

"What I know is that he is attracted to me. He is already responding to me. When I look into his eyes, I see hunger there. I know he doesn't realize it, but I do and I am going to make him see it as well. I think I understand what he went through, but unlike me, he didn't have wealth to back him up. Kind of. Me and Otogi had a chat together while he napped. When I went to wake him up...oh gods does he smell good. His body chemistry gives off a kind of honey scent that made me hard in seconds. And he felt it. He didn't flinch Mokie. His body already knows he is mine, and I would like to think his heart too, from what Otogi said." Seto said as he finished attaching a belt that he had from when he had been in Phoenix. It was an Indian creation, supposed to be authentic Pueblo design, but he didn't trust that. It did look good though.

"You talked with him for a while, didn't you." Mokuba said as Seto headed back into the bathroom to apply some makeup to himself, making him sparkle.

"Well after Ben ate, he went into his room and played video games which left the two of us by ourselves. The original 'idea' was to talk about a business venture, but as soon as he was alone with me, he began to talk about Jou. Turns out that he already unofficially turned them down and that he is completely tied to Ben. He isn't sure what is going to happen if he ever sees anyone, but Tristan isn't willing to give up Ben, and Katsuya hasn't spent one night away from that boy." Seto said as he finished slicking his hair up and made himself look far different then ever before. Turning slightly he smiled at his brother.

"So what do you think?" Seto asked as Mokuba stared at the vision in front of him. With the turn of his body, it had made Seto look like a god and he had to shake himself to not begin to drool

"I think you are going to enjoy yourself immensely Seto. Go knock them dead big brother." Mokuba said, though not voicing the concerns that Seto had. If Jou became his new big brother, how were they going to work out the paradox of having Ben with them, if Seto was right? And would that not mean Otogi and Tristan too? He was going to have a talk with his wife, she was better at this sorting out then he was.

* * *

--(0)--

* * *

Which brought it up to where he was now. Seto came to the Rave and slipped the bouncer a 100.00 and he let him slip inside without waiting to find the entire place a utter delight. It was silver and electric blue inside. There were what appeared to be four sections. The large floor took up the entire place and off to the side was a place where if you wanted to drink and munch it was possible to do so. Even still there were no tables in the enclave, all of the were all facing the dance floor and all occupied. While he was taking a better look he thought he spied bright yellow and his eyes trailed the sight.

And he was left stunned as an incredibly sensuous Jou was moving his hips in perfect sync to the beat, moving so incredible close to the man. The outfit he was in, while slightly strange, gave him a mysterious look that not only suited him, it set him off. Which made him blaze in anger. Jou was HIS!

As he completed that thought, the music ended and the man that had been dancing with Jou bowed slightly to him and allowed him to move away from Jou. He then watched his puppy walk up to the bar and order a drink. As he waited for his drink, his puppy turned back towards the floor, almost scanning the surroundings. He had his ankles crossed and his entire weight was on his gorgeous arms. He hadn't spied him yet, but he thought he could have a bit of fun with his pup before he claimed him forever.

Moving towards the center of the floor and away from Jou's sight he began to allow the music to flow into him. He loved listening to music and it always made him feel alive. And sexy. Something he never allowed himself to feel except when he was on the dance floor. Only there could he let loose of the ties that his rank and privilege had given him. Only here could he feel like the young man he was. Randy and willing for a fuck. It was with that thought that he moved himself back towards where he had seen Jou move to and seen another person sit at the table with him. Deciding to turn up the heat, he began some of his best moves, ones he had only used when he was in some of the deeper clubs of New York. Where his face was a mystery and he could be whomever he wanted. Right now though, he was calling to his mate, making him want him more then anything in the world. Silently...steadily...he called to Jou.

Come to me...

Feel me...

Want me...

Fuck me...

I am yours.

He could feel the hands of others that he had attracted with his call to his mate, and while he normally might have allowed them the touch, he had a higher call to obtain. And his wish was granted with Jou coming to him, in near eye level looking at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here asshole."

* * *

So here is the latest chapter, which I just finished last night


	8. Chapter 8

_Good morning everyone!_

_Thank you for all the reviews! I got into work this morning to see my inbox inodated with all your awesome reviews! So thank you again!_

_Shout-outs to:_

_**ValonMalik - Lover - 4lyf**_

_**follow-the-light-review**_

_**black rose pirate**_

_**DreamTimeTails**_

_**fan girl 666**_

_Thank you all of you for reviewing and for your dedication and loyality you can have the next chapter_

* * *

Chapter 8

"I am relaxing...stretching my legs so to speak. Tell me, what are you doing here?" Seto asked as he moved with the music that had once again began to pulse, but instead of dancing around Jou, he encircled him within his web. Anyone on the outside would see it as two old lovers swaying with the music, using the dance floor as a sexy form of foreplay.

"I work here. Dragon this is a fucking gay club. You need to get out of here before someone sees you." Jou said and then attempted to move Seto from the floor, only to be stopped by Seto digging in his heels and stopping him from moving. And then Seto grabbed him and slipped his hands into his and pulled him against him

"I know." Seto said whispering against his ear, the music still pulsing around them

"Then what the hell are you doing here. Are you TRYING to lose face. Asshole!" Jou said squirming to get away from him

"You keep moving against me like that and I will answer your invitation Puppy." Seto said, his voice full of promise. Then grimaced as Jou slammed his foot down onto his, digging the heel into his instep

"Gods damn it Seto! Would you get your hentai head out of the clouds and TRY to pay attention. This is a gay club. Japanese people don't approve of gays. Japanese people SHUN people that are gay. You are worth BILLIONS, who rely on you being WHOLESOME." Jou said shouting yet whispering at the same time.

"Okay that's it." was all Seto said and he dragged him off the dance floor and as he did, scanned for where he could have some 'Puppy Time'. Seeing a few rooms off to the side, he pulled him inside and slammed the door shut.

"Okay first off, I haven't given a damn about what people have thought. Let them think I am screwing ZEBRAS for all I care. There are only two people in this entire world whose opinion matter to me. You and Mokuba. Everyone else can go to hell in a hand basket. Hell I'll weave it for them. Second, I already came out. Last week when I was in New York. My board had a fit and I shocked the hell out of Mokuba. Third, you are MINE. Get that through that gorgeous head of yours. Now you can answer me a question. What in gods holy creation are YOU doing here, dressed like THAT! Are you TRYING to get raped!" Seto bellowed to a stunned into silence Jou.

"I need to sit..." Jou finally said stumbling around and finally just fell to the floor.

"Pup...you okay?" Seto said as he could see the confusion running through his topaz eyes.

"Too much...brain hurts" Jou said shaking his head at the same time. Seto was about to come over to him and hold him close, but he heard a knock at the door. Seto was torn as to whether to comfort his love, or answer the door, but unfortunately he didn't get a chance to make that decision when the door opened and Yukio came in.

"Jou, you know you aren't supposed to be in here if the client hasn't paid yet..." Yukio said and then frowned as he saw Jou on the floor, holding his head and Seto frowning at him

"And who are you?" Seto asked, his tone arctic

"His boss. Now. Jou, get up and go shake that money maker. And if you get those pants dirty, you are paying for the dry cleaning. I went to a lot of trouble to get that specially ordered for you." Yukio said not realizing he just dug his own grave.

"So, if I am to understand you...you dressed Jou like that? Am I correct in this?" Seto asked, his voice sounding like sweet honey. Only someone that knew him, would know that they were about to have their head bitten off.

"Dragon don'tch'a do that." Jou said already knowing that tone of voice. He remembered it from the KC Grand Prix and it never boded well for anyone

"It sells here. Boys here want the unattainable, and most of the regulars know that Jou is asexual. It gives them a thrill to think that they can get their hands on him." Yukio said, still not exactly realizing who he was speaking to. The room was still fairly dark and while he had seen through the video camera's that Jou was in the room and not alone, he had not seen who the patron was.

"Let me tell you a little secret then." Seto said his voice low, and Jou could tell it was full of menace.

"And what would that be?" Yukio said, still not hearing Seto's tone of voice. Jou on the other hand began to get up to hold back the volcano that was about to erupt. But he was too late, as Seto had already begun moving towards him and then glared down at him

"Katsuya Jounouchi is **MY PROPERTY**." Seto roared at him and Yukio went completely white as Seto began to breathe righteous fire onto Yukio

"You _FUCKING ASSHOLE_!! I ain't yure property! Asshole!" Jou spewed out so outraged that he began swearing at him in every language he knew including the Ancient Egyptian that Jou had sworn up and down that he didn't remember to Yugi and the gang.

Yukio on the other hand was for the first time nervous. He knew that this man was a serious dude, but couldn't for the life of him figure out who it was. It was fairly obvious that he knew Jou, but from where who knew. He had always had the impression that the only male that Jou cared for was Ben, but according to this guy Jou had been seeing him.

"Jou, I never thought I would have to say this to you, but please do not use this place as your own personal sparring match. Now young man, if you wish to continue this, you will have to pay for Jou's attentions. This room is for paying customers." Yukio said though quaking. He could feel the rage radiating from the man and wondered just who it was that he was talking to.

"Gods damn it Yukio he is NOT my boyfriend! How many **_GODS DAMNED TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL PEOPLE I AM NOT GAY!!_**" Jou screamed and ran past both men and slammed open the door and ran out of the room. Cursing and swearing he went into the employee room and went into the locker rooms and sat down.

Desperately trying not to start crying as everything today was just too much. Seto showing up, not only back in his life but telling him that he loved him and feeling his reactions to him was too much for him. Then hearing him spout off at his EMPLOYER about him being a possession...

Yukio on the other hand was left in the room with Seto, his blue eyes narrowed in on the man.

"You will not harm him or I will see this place razed to the ground. Is that perfectly clear?" Seto said in his normal take-charge voice

"Just who are you?" Yukio asked wanting to confirm his absolute worst suspicions

"I am KAIBA. And he is mine. He always has been mine. I am claiming him now whether he likes it or not." Seto said but Yukio frowned slightly

"He won't go for something like that. You have to be subtle with him. Something in his past closed him off to those kind of feelings. I don't know what, maybe raising Ben and devoting everything but if you continue how you are, you will lose him." Yukio said wisely, his own perceptions of him always accurate.

"I have waited twelve years for him. I am not waiting any more." Seto said to the man, more of a statement then explaining

"Twelve years is a long time young man." Yukio said in observation

"He was too young for me then. I was running my company then and I had my baby brother to worry about. Social services were constantly trying to take him away from me." Seto revealed giving a hint as to what life was like for the former teen billionaire

"So now you are old enough?" Yukio asked though he knew the age of the CEO. He was still one of the youngest CEO's ever other then Jou's brother in law. Otogi was now, as he was a year younger then Seto and had been running the Black Crown Empire since he was seventeen

"I am old enough now not to be dictated by society. Now I can claim him and he can take his rightful place at my side. It is where he has always belonged." Seto said just as arrogant as ever, but Yukio saw past that.

"That may be, but he has done just fine without you. True, completely asexual, and a mother hen to Ben, but he nearly a doctor. Something he did without you. So don't go there. He won't appreciate it." Yukio said, stunned that the man was listening to him, but also relieved that he hadn't bitten his head off

"He had done without me because I had to leave. But I was also not given the chance as well. I didn't know why he dropped out. His friends told me to stay away from him. All I had heard was about some nasty argument and that was that. He was gone out of my life, and I was shut out from his friends, the only source of information. I now see why, but that still doesn't change things. Thank you for listening, I can tell you are a good friend to him. But a word of warning. You ever dress him like that again and I will kill you." Seto said in a quiet voice, one that Yukio was getting used to.

"As long as he works here and I pay his wages, I will dress him in whatever uniform I chose. I am sorry young man, but this is my club. Just as I would not dream of telling you what to do, you do not have the right to tell me what to do." Yukio said and with that moved away from him.

"Then I will just have to change the management, won't I?" Seto said and was about to open his cell phone when he caught the smile on his face.

"Good luck with that. Trust me when I say the owner will never sell this place. There isn't enough money to make him sell." Yukio said with a huge grin on his face. Though that didn't seem to stop Seto. As he walked out of the room, with Yukio closing the door behind him, he could hear him wheeling and dealing with someone that he could hear called Albert. Smiling because the man was about to discover that this place would never be sold to him for all the money in the world he headed back into the employee section, knowing that he would find Jou there.

Jou was now quiet, resting his head on the sofa that was in the staff lounge. He knew that he had to get back out there as he wasn't being paid to be inside here brooding. Seto so confused him. He didn't understand what was going on with him, and his firm belief that he was straight was being shredded. He should have realized that it wasn't really true when not even seeing Mai that one time, completely naked had done nothing for him.

It had happened one of the very few times he had gone out and Mai was babysitting Ben. He was being his normal colic self and had been a disaster waiting to happen. Which it did all over Mai. And himself. So she had taken him into the shower to clean themselves up, when Jou had returned home early and caught her coming out of the shower, still naked.

What had shocked her at the time, was that Jou wasn't even embarrassed, but had handed her a towel and began to focus completely onto Ben, splaying him with raspberries all over his tummy and playing with his feet as he got him into his diapers. He had remembered seeing her looking at him strangely, and now reflecting on it, he should have realized that he should have explained that he didn't see her, not like other people...or one specific person. He couldn't remember the amount of times he had seen all his friends naked at one point or another but to him, they were fuzzy. Not really there. Except one.

He was so confused...

Which was what was running through his head as his manager came into the back room.

"I knew I would find you here. Look I don't know what is going on with that guy, but I don't want it disturbing my place." Yukio said for once actually serious

"I don't know what is going on with that guy either. But I don't want him here either. I just want to focus on school. He confuses me." Jou admitted, though he hadn't exactly intended to let that little tidbit out.

"A guy like that would confuse you. He doesn't know the meaning of no. Tell me, has he always been like?" Yukio asked

"Yeah, a real arrogant prick. With a pole of pure ice up his ass. But I get why he is like that. I do. I don't think I should get into it, but I get it. Let's just say he didn't grow up ideal. Then again, he took control of Kaiba Corp at 14. That had to do something to him. Plus he has been raising Mokie since he was, I think 7...maybe 8. He has been mother and father to him, like me and Ben, so I am probably one of the few that actually get what he has gone through." Jou said saying a lot more then he had wanted to, but could not stop the flow of words coming out of his mouth.

"I didn't know he was that young. I had always heard about the iceberg that ruled KaibaCorp and turned it away from making weapons to games. So he really was that young." Yukio said more in contemplation

"Yeah. He's a genius. Gods is he smart. But he's always been that smart. Even long ago--" Jou said and then broke off. That was NOT what he planned on ever discussing no matter how open Yukio was.

"Long ago?" he asked Jou

"Forget I said anything. Look, I wanna go. Do ya mind?" Jou asked him looking at Yukio with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah get out of here. Get some sleep. I will see you next week, but I am going to expect you two hours later next week. To make up. So make sure you get your homework done before getting here. Last time you tried to do your homework on your break, you grossed out some of my patrons." Yukio said but didn't get a response as Jou had already jumped up and ran into the lockers to get changed.

"Kids these days..." Yukio said with a grin

--(0)--

In an apartment not too far away a black haired man was talking on his cell phone in whispered tones as to not awake his slumbering husband. Trying not to giggle at the message that he had just gotten from his real estate agent who had just been yelled at for the last 2 hours at nearly 1am in the morning, he finally turned off the cell phone and trotted back into bed, to skirt up to his brown haired lover of 11 years.

"'Togi, who was that?" the groggy man said, his voice still deep from sleep, even though he had just crawled into bed 45 minutes earlier.

"My agent. Seems she had gotten a call from a blue eyed dragon that was breathing fire at her." Otogi said to his husband

"What did that bastard want with her?" Tristan said now coming a bit more awake. Otogi had not had a chance to tell him of what happened that day as Tristan had just walked into the house, stripped and crawled into the slumbering Otogi.

"It appears that Seto was barking at her to sell him one of my pet projects." Otogi said with some humour.

"'Togi, you only have one pet project...oh GOD. He wanted to buy the Rave!" Tristan said now waking up slightly more.

"It appears so. She didn't tell him I own it, hell only she and Yukio know I do. Wouldn't do for Jou to find out that he works for me." Otogi said with a smile

"No, considering he still won't let us pay for his schooling. I know this was the only way we could do it. Give him the appearance of being independent, without knowing that his wages were so completely outrageous on purpose." Tristan said about their little scheme to pay for Jou to go to school, without him being wise to it.

"Love you know it was brilliant. Plus he loves it there. And he thinks he is getting away with it too. Hell Yukio wants to put him in hot pants next week...what do you think?" Otogi said

"Well if we stick him in a white vest as well with a cowboy hat, I think it would awesome." Tristan said about their penchant for doing that to him. Yukio assured him that while Jou complained...a lot...he didn't really mind.

"So...how do we get Seto there?" Otogi asked and Tristan grinned, both of them thinking that their house was just about to get larger.


	9. Chapter 9

So, we are getting somewhere eventually, though I did put a chapter limit on myself of 15. So might end this on the Caribbean trip that Otogi was going to give, or maybe before, and have that as a potential sequel. Either way, won't know what you think about it until you review and leave me a message or an idea.

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

The week seem to fly for Jou. He still was trying to sort out his feeling for Seto and he didn't want to talk to anyone about it. The closeness he used to have with Tristan was really gone and Yugi was not around anymore. Though him and Atemu were returning soon for Ben's birthday they would still be a week away.

In the meantime, every afternoon he saw Seto at the cafe, much to his chagrin. And Hanna was no help to him. She constantly encouraged, which was getting disconcerting to him. Thankfully he had kept the PDA to a minimum again but he could not resist occasionally running his finger along his arm, or cupping his face only to move a hair aside that would get loose from his braid that Ben would wrap each morning for him.

Every time he did, it made him feel things he didn't know how to deal with. Mostly it made him feel so hot, and at the pit of his stomach, the butterflies he used to get when he was around Seto constantly swirled. He didn't get it, but there was no way he was talking to anyone about it. Last thing he needed was to give anyone any fodder for them to tease the hell out of him. He hated being teased, and even when he saw his father about Ben, his father would still call him a worthless mutt, unworthy of any love. He constantly reminded him that he couldn't find a girlfriend and that he was a loser and nothing.

He knew he wasn't, but it still hurt that despite nearly being a doctor, his father could still reduce him to that tiny child he was, so long ago and berate him and try to make him feel like nothing. It was one of the reasons that he kept the visits to a bare minimum, as his own self esteem could not handle frequent visits. The last one had been a few days ago and it had still left him raw and exposed.

Which did not help his current state of mind.

Sitting in the cafe later in the evening was one of his favourite things to do. He liked sitting in the corner, sipping his warm butter caramel coffee that had been made for him. It was another of the specialties of the cafe that they would serve after 10pm until the close at 11pm. He was supposed to be working on his thesis on the Occipital Lobe and how that effects the Visual Cortex. He did not want anyone else to go through what his sister did and wanted to make a difference with it.

Instead of doing this, he sat there contemplating what he wanted to do with Seto. It made no sense to him, the feelings he got from Seto. The feelings he always got from Seto. He wished Yugi was here.

Out of all his friends, Yugi was the only one that he could talk about his feelings with without being teased and hounded about it. He was always quiet and reserved about it and he always felt better about it. He didn't know about what his father would say about him, but those first few years with Ben, he had needed his friend's guidance. Now he could use another opinion, and who better then his best friend and his object of affection's only other living relative.

Even if they were 5,000 years removed.

* * *

-- (0) --

* * *

"Temmmy..." a voice said curled up on the other side of the luxurious limo that had just arrived at their destination

"Dearest wife, how many times have I told you _NOT_ to call me that? Last thing I need is for YOUR god-son to hear that." the second, more groggy voice said from his position on the plush seat in the back of the car.

"But Temmy...we are here." the child-like voice said, still quiet but nearly in a whining voice.

"Yugi-love thank you." Atemu said as he pulled a handkerchief from his inside jacket and used it to wipe away any potential drool. They had just arrived from Egypt as a surprise as Yugi had gotten an email from Otogi about a new _'member'_ of the family.

Intrigued, Yugi had convinced Atemu to leave immediately versus the week later that they had scheduled off. They were going to rent the penthouse suite of the Kaiba Hotels, as with Yugi's status as world champion, he had an automatic room there, but Tristan and Otogi had convinced them to stay with them in the spare bedroom. At first, Atemu had been against it, not because he didn't want to stay with his friends, but for their own privacy, but Otogi had insisted that they should be here to meet the new family member, which confused Atemu more.

Giving in they agreed and boarded the private plane that Isis had purchased for them, with Atem's treasure that his father had made sure he came back with, which had delighted the Egyptologist. Yugi had been beside himself when he discovered that not only was his love back in his life, but that they would never want for anything, ever again. Something that Atemu had done for all of his friends. Another thing that Jou did not know, as they all respected his wish to do things on his own. Atem's gift to him when he graduated was the 500 million yen_ (a/n - Conversion would be about 50 million USD)_ that he would inherit. Right now, Isis was investing it for him and the returns on it had already looked promising.

Right now though they arrived just outside of the cafe that they knew was Jou's favourite and stepped inside to get the blond a decaf drink. As they came in, they caught the blond in the corner, nursing his coffee, his legs sprawled out and the braid draped along his chest, making his hair look like it was nearly as long as Otogi's. Ben loved to play with it, as Jou had always told him that him and his sister both had silky hair, so Ben oftentimes would crawl into bed and hug his hair. It seemed incredibly childish, but Ben was of a special breed, with having no female involvement in his life, and only Jou as his closest mother figure.

Yugi could see that his friend was in a deep contemplative mood, so a quietly as he could he came over to Jou and came over to him, crawling into his lap as his friend came out of his stupor and a wide grin came over the blond's face as he realized who had crawled into his lap.

"Yugi! Oh Gods man! How ARE YOU!" Jou said in a excited voice as he began hugging him close to him, Yugi settling into Jou's neck as he always did when near his best friend. He then noticed Atemu at the counter getting the coffee's and hurried up to greet him, Yugi following right behind him.

The first thing that Jou did was grab the 5,000 year old man and hug him close to him, whispering to him. The next thing he did, which shocked Hanna who was handing him his change just before, was to see him drop to the floor and bow to him, in the manner that a servant of Ra would have done for their sovereign.

"Jou, how many times have I told you not to do that in public. Please rise. You are embarrassing me." Atemu said in a quiet but hurried manner. Jou grinned as he did so, and stood back up.

"Yes your highness." Jou said of which Hanna heard and perked her eyebrow at him

"He's _ROYALTY_! In **MY SHOP!!**" she exclaimed and then fluttered slightly at the thought of the sovereign.

"Hanna! Shush!!" Jou said and then placed his hand on hers. "Yes, he is Royalty. Hanna, I would like you to meet Pharaoh Atemu, of Lower Egypt. And his wife Yugi." Jou added as his best friend scrunched up his face and glared at him.

"I'm not a girl!" he said, though he could see the smirk on his friend's face

"Ya sure about that?. Ya haven't grown, and you do have soft features and that..." Jou said trailing off as he could see his friend about to blow his top, and his husband was no help as he could see the snicker on his face as well

"Bastard! Just for that you can't have the cake I baked for you." Yugi threatened him, with the one thing that would always get complete compliance from Jou. One of Yugi's sweet baked goods.

"Aww Yug', ya know I don't mean it. I'll be good to ya." Jou said whining as he tried to get back into his friends good graces. Yugi seemed to think about it, and watched as he friend got onto his knees and sporting his deadly puppy dog eyes, something that Yugi used to pelt him with at a drop of a hat.

"I'll think about it." Yugi said slowly, his husband standing behind Jou though had a wide smirk on his face, as he could see that Yugi wasn't truly mad at him and was making him wait, drawing out the suspense even longer.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!" Jou begged, with no shame as Hanna looked on, very amused. She had met Yugi a few times and had not realized that not only was he gay, but married and married to a high profile person. Now seeing that sparkle in his eye, he could see that while Jou may not have a love of his life, he was loved, and very much.

"Maybe. Now. Tell me why you looked so melancholy?" Yugi said as he watched the myriad of emotions go over his friends face. Shock, Pain, Sadness, Hurt, Hope and something else. Something that he thought he had seen on his face, long ago. After Jou had returned from the dead, he remembered the same look on his face when he had been looking at his friends up on the top of the tower where the final battle had taken place. Now looking at it, he thought he knew what it was, but wasn't sure.

"Later Yug'. Though Atemu, I wanted to ask you a few things. Things I should have asked a long time ago." Jou said quietly now, making both men look at their best friend in wonder as to what would make him act like that.

"Very well Jounouchi. We shall speak after we have gotten settled in. The flight was a long one, and I am still not used to flying like a bird." Atemu said, about his distaste for some modern times and their contraptions that he called them.

"I understand. I assume that your servants have brought up the luggage?" Jou said assuming that they were staying with them.

"Yes, Otogi asked us to stay again. One of these days we will put our foot down and say no." Atemu said but Yugi finished by saying "But until then, you get to put up with us."

"Considering all the times I stayed with you, both before Battle City and after Ben you belong with us." Jou said and then graced him with his smile of love. One that Yugi had coined so long ago when Jou had first lain eyes on Ben and for the first time in his life was completely happy. It had been very rare now to see it, and there had been only a few other times that Jou had used that particular expression, though all of it had involved Ben, so seeing it shine on him, made his heart swell.

"Jou is anything the matter?" Yugi said now wondering what would have caused him to share such an intimate smile.

"Later. Okay?" Jou said, the smile disappearing and in its place a look of near heartbreak.

"Okay." Yugi said, but internally he spoke to Atemu

_/Beloved, what could be wrong with him?/ _Yugi asked within his mind

**_\\I wish I knew Aibou.\\_** Atemu said using the telepathy that they still had as soul mates.

_/I don't like seeing him so sad. It hurts me inside./ _Yugi said about his own ties to his best friend

_**\\I know my beautiful Hikari. But my priest must come into his own. He must remember without interference.\\** _Atemu said hinting to things that they had been loathe at one time to admit to their friend


	10. Chapter 10

_Good morning boys and girls - it's your lovely authoress that forgot to post this._

_Yes yes, I'm a dumbass...but you love me anyways!_

_So we are getting into the homestretch of the story. Been working on some other projects which you can find on which is in my user profile. As well as I have a poll going for what I should write about next. Not saying I don't love my boys but I want to expand a bit more. So help me out._

_As well going forward for my updates of my stories the lovely Sherabo has graciously agreed to be my willing beta. Yes, feel sorry for her as she gets to hear my crazy and whacked out plotlines. But I got her a whip too...so she's gonna keep me in line. (And yes I plugged her Beastmaster story - go read!)_

_Quick shout-outs to reviewers:_

_black rose pirate  
fan girl 666  
Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown  
opheliaencanta  
XsleeplessX_

_You guys are awesome_

_**Chapter 10**_

Seto's look on things was a bit more different then Jou's was. While he could see that he was making Jou uncomfortable, he knew that if he was to make any progress with him, he had to pull him out of his comfort zone. So slowly over the last week he had been touching his puppy, making him accustom to the touch of him, and the smell of him. His goal was to make him so aware of Seto that being without him would be unacceptable to not be with him. He knew this to be the goal of winning his puppy.

The occasional times that he touched his puppy it always felt like pure fire of a sensual charge leaping from his fingers, when he touched him. He could tell that Jou was aware of him, but so far Seto had not touched him. He wanted his puppy to come to him. When he did that, he knew that he would win and he could claim his puppy in the most primal ways.

Until then he was content to wait.

Even if he had given his hand more of a workout then he normally had ever done in a very long time.

Just the thought of his puppy made him groan again as he thought of him in the cafe the night before, his head leaned back on the backrest and his legs spread out. It was one of the most erotic things he had seen and had been flashing him most of the day, making work nearly impossible for him. He was not sure how much longer he could resist pinning his puppy, he wanted him so badly now that he had gotten to know him so well.

Tonight though he had gotten an offer of dinner again, as he was getting used to every other night spending his dinner time with Jou and Ben, the other two occupants not present. Jou assured him this was normal, and was rare now for even Otogi to be home. Tristan, since he was a junior partner rarely was home at any kind of a normal night. Fortunately, it was still early in the night when he did come home, otherwise Ben would never see Tristan. But Seto did witness the pure devotion he had to his son, one of the nights early this week. He could see that Tristan was tired, but he still put his briefcase down and held out his arms for his son, who climbed into them, nuzzling his neck and cuddling with his father.

Seeing Ben so cuddly with all three of the men in his life was strange, but there had been a few occasions when he had spoken to Ben on his own and to his shock, discovered his keen intelligence, something he recognized as his own. So it didn't shock him when discussing things about the future, when Ben asked him directly what his intentions were with his uncle. Seeing that this was a child that wasn't lied to but spoken to directly, he told him that he wanted to make him his husband. Ben thought about it and then showed him the spare bedroom. When he did, he caught Ben smirking and told him that if that was going to be the case, he may as well move in.

Which left him at the dilemma he had right now. Otogi and Tristan probably would be laughing their collective heads off, and Jou would blow a gasket. Though that could be interesting, which is what made him give a call to their home. As it picked up a voice that had only been in his dreams and memories answered and sent chills down his spine.

* * *

--- 0 ---

* * *

"Jou are you sure you don't want any?" Yugi asked as he was bent over the bottom oven. In the top one was a vegetable tray.

"Nah I'm good Yug'. I'm not all that hungry. Haven't been for a few days really." Jou said about his disappearing appetite. That made Yugi snap up and stare at his best friend

"Why not?" Yugi said, though could see that Jou was still eating his Angel Cheesecake, which was a mix of Macaroon base instead of graham crackers and the whipped Vanilla cheesecake, that was topped with honey. Which was Jou's favourite.

"Probably a bit of what I wanted to talk to you two about. I'm all confused." Jou said moving a piece of the cheesecake around on his plate, deep in thought.

"Let me get Atemu then." Yugi said as he took off his oven mitts and placed them onto the counter

"Thanks Yug'. You two are the only ones I can talk to." Jou said as Yugi looked at him, his head cocked to the side in wonderment as to what he was meaning.

While Jou waited he finished the cheesecake he thought about how he was going to vocalize his feelings. Hell, HE didn't know how to vocalize them, so how was he going to say anything. While he was thinking about this, he heard the phone ring. Seeing that it was nearly 11pm, he wondered who would be calling them. Tristan was going to be home really late and Otogi was on a business trip that he left earlier that night after Seto had gone. Otogi said he would be back for Ben's birthday, but that was still a few days from now.

He could hear voices of surprise and delight coming from Atemu, who while he lambasted most of the modern conveniences, he loved the cell phone as he could keep in touch with his subjects far better. He then heard the receiver being put back down and Atemu came into the room with Yugi, a smile on his face reminding him just how much he looks like Yugi.

"Who was that on the phone?" Jou asked as Atemu sat down, as Yugi poured him a cup of the peppermint herbal tea that he had brewed earlier

"Someone that I did not think I would be able to converse with on a willing basis. So, tell me Katsu, what is troubling you?" Atemu asked, using Jou's first name.

"I need your help with something. And since you two not only know him, but you won't tease me, you are the perfect pair to help me." Jou said placing down his now used fork and took a steadying breath as he readied himself for the next few words.

Before he could say anything, Atemu looked at the blond and could see his struggle. Remembering so long ago the same kind of conversation that he had, he smiled.

"It's about Seto isn't it?" Atemu said breaking the ice for Jou

"Yes...he...he makes me feel things...things I don't understand." Jou said softly, sounding more like a child then the 27 years of age he was

"I would imagine that my cousin would do that. He could never deny himself of you Katsuya" Atemu said coming over to the blond.

"He wants me. And it scares me." Jou said adding a bit more detail

"Seto has always been forward Jou, you know that. But coming after you now can be strange, but he has always wanted you. We kept it from you Jou, but he asked about you. Just after Ben was born. We didn't want him knowing where you were so we kept him away. But looking back on it, it was a mistake." Yugi said watching Jou's face. Seeing near tears and shock in his friends face it made his decision even sadder.

"Why did you keep him from me?" Jou asked, his voice filled with pain.

"We thought it was best. Seto had never a kind word for you ever, and we didn't feel like you needed him bothering you." Yugi said as he could see Jou upset.

"Yug, that was wrong of you. Seto may have treated me like that, but it was play. I knew he didn't really feel that way, he always barely hit me. And I loved the sparring." Jou said quietly

"I know that now, but you were so focused on Ben, we didn't think you needed any more stress." Yugi said and with that glanced up at his husband, their marriage barely a few years old.

"That was for me to decide not you. Anyways, I'm still confused about what I feel. It's like butterflies in my stomach all the time around him." Jou said as Atemu smiled at him.

"Jou, you know what that means. You are intelligent to know that, and what you are describing." Atemu said trying to make Jou own up to his feelings

"No, no I don't understand them. Why am I feeling like that. Tell me." Jou said firmly yet still quiet. He looked up at his friends and could see that they knew, but didn't look like they were going to tell him

"Jou, why don't you go take a bath. It might help you think. I brought my Bath Solitudes CD so you can listen to it while you think about it." Yugi said and Jou nodded, though looking sad

"I don't know Yug'" Jou said and Atemu picked up on what Yugi was trying to do. Give some time for their surprise guest to show up.

"Yes, why don't you get ready. I have brought some of my Dead Sea Salts with me as they are Yugi's favourite. Go, and I will make you some hot chocolate while you prepare." Atemu added and saw Yugi's wink, glad that his handsome Pharaoh had caught on.

"Okay guys. I am tired, I haven't been sleeping very well." Jou said, his voice becoming very weary

"Go, and we will take care of things." Yugi said and smiled at his friend. The smile of death that no one could deny or ignore.

"You two are the best friends anyone could ever have." Jou said as he walked over to his bedroom, already lifting his shirt to remove it and get into his robe, leaving the two scheming men thinking about the CEO that was going to be showing up.

_**- Flashback -**_

_"Taylor residence, Atemu speaking." Atemu said into the phone that had rung_

_"Até?" the voice on the other line said, a mix of shock and wonderment_

_"Only one person has ever called me that, so I welcome you my cousin." Atemu said speaking in the Ancient Egyptian language, testing Seto's previously disavowed knowledge of the ancient language_

_"Stop calling me that! Mokuba is my only family!" Seto said, not even realizing that he had slipped into the language of the High Priests and Pharaohs. A language that only those trained in could speak._

_"Now cousin, you know that not to be true. There are two others of your family. Your husband and me. Tell me why your husband is looking like he has been kicked to the curb?" Atemu said amused at the fact he hadn't said anything about the fact that they were no longer speaking Japanese._

_"What's wrong with my puppy?" Seto said his previous anger gone and in its place was a caring, yet scared tone of voice._

_"Your puppy doesn't know what he is feeling because his soul mate hasn't been paying attention to him. Right now he is in the other room with the light of my soul, but Seto-Hyksos, he needs you." Atemu said, calling him by his old title when he was High Priest of Set._

_"I know, but I do not want to rush him. I did last time and when he left my side, the pain left a deep chasm. I still feel it Até." Seto said, unconsciously slipping into the behaviour he did when he was with his friend and cousin._

_"I know you do, dearest. Come over here. Be with him. Right now I can tell he is confused and needs your guidance. And Seto...it is good to hear our language coming from your lips again." Atemu said and released the phone call before Seto could demand to know what he was talking about, until still staring at the phone he realized that he hadn't been speaking Japanese._

_And with that he hung up the phone and began to get dressed to seduce his puppy._

_**- End Flashback -**_

When Jou came out of the bedroom, he could see that Atemu had already finished making his hot chocolate, and had included some slices of cucumber and a seemingly cold compress on a small tray. Smiling at him, he waited for him until he was ready and walked with him to the master bathroom, where the only bath in the house was located. Inside, he could see that Yugi had already prepared the bath for him and had lit some of Otogi's candles that he liked having.

"Thanks Yug'" Jou said and at that, his best friend smiled at him and left the blond with his husband in the bathroom. It was a medium sized bathroom, but fairly spacious. It was in elements of green, black and gold and its tub was an open concept one, that had a ledge on the side, that was dipped to allow the body to rest there, and was elevated slightly. Beside it was a half window that for privacy was split with glass bricks and the top half open which allowed the moonlight to shine inside. Along the edges of the window, that was slightly curved outwards like a bay window, there Yugi had lit the candles giving a beautiful cast to the room

"What a lovely room." Atemu said as he placed the tray down

"It is. Otogi designed it. He loves being pampered." Jou said as Atemu smiled.

"I can sympathize. My chambers in Cairo have something similar." Atemu said with a sly grin

"Your Highness, I have seen those chambers. This room is a broom closet compared to that room." Jou said

"I was just trying to be polite." Atemu said, but with a grin. He then saw his friend look at him and smile back

"I know, and I thank you Your Highness. You and Yug' go help yourself to anything ya want to eat or drink. Otogi's well stocked in just about everything." Jou said, moving to remove his robe. Atemu was one of the very few that he was comfortable with being naked around and it never bothered him. He always suspected that it was because of Yugi, whom he was always close with, and like the rest of his friends, he didn't see. He suspected that Yugi and Atemu were the same. That they didn't see anyone else except themselves.

"Thank you Jou, we will." Atemu said, but had something better in mind. His reunion with his high priest. It had been 5,000 years since he could hold him again and he was looking forward to it.

* * *

--- 0 ---

* * *

Seto arrived at the building just seeing that The Botticelli had closed, though he could still see Hanna moving around inside. Smiling at doing his own kind of matchmaking with the woman, he entered into the building, nodding at the security guard at the front. Signing in, the guard asked how long he was going to be there. With a hentai grin on his face, he answered 'Hopefully the night' of which the guard slightly frowned but still ushered him to the elevator that led to the top floor, which was separate from the rest of the building.

As he reached the top the doors opened, and he got the shock of not only seeing Yugi on the other side, taller then his remembrance, but another figure so shockingly similar it was eerie to him. Coming further inside, Yugi cooed at him, which was a strange occurrence to him, but the other was just staring at him not saying a word.

Finally he turned to him and asked:

"Who are you?"

Of which what was answered:

"Your Pharaoh, cousin." in the tones that Seto had remembered from the phone and his dreams.

"Why do you look like Yugi?" he asked him as this was the first time he had gotten a clear look at him. When they were in the memory world, so long ago he only remembered his interactions not of those of the others. But he did remember that the time and place that had been chosen was after his husband's demise, otherwise the blond would have had a shock at seeing him in his finery.

"I think cousin, the more appropriate term is why does Yugi look like me? After all, I came first." Atemu said with a smile. Of which his husband glared at him, though the slight smile on his face belied any real heat.

"Shared souls…I should have remembered that." Seto said, his voice showing the tone of 'D'uh!'

"No one would hold it against you, cousin. This is the reason why we look alike. Our shared soul. One soul - two hearts. Both beating for only each other." Atemu said and Yugi nodded with him

"I want that." Seto said in a moment of weakness and both clarity at the same time.

"He is in the bathroom. And very confused. He needs you to help him." Atemu said as he took Seto's coat from him as Seto began walking towards the other room and his blond puppy. The other half of his soul. And his immortal husband, married by Atemu so long ago.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Jou sat back in the tub, with the cucumbers on his eyes and the compress over them as well, keeping them moist and cool as the rest of his body was heated up. With the jets running, and the unlimited hot water, he had been relaxing in the tub for what seemed like hours, but he had only heard about 10 of the pieces from the cd. His hot chocolate was already done, and he was very relaxed in the tub, thinking about things. Both of his friends behaviour was strange to him tonight, as he could tell that they were thinking something, and keeping something from him at the same time.

Which always annoyed him.

But at the same time, warmed him that they cared so much about him and wanted his happiness. He knew deep inside he wanted the same warmth that Yugi and Tristan had found with their loves, and while Tristan had found his so early and he could tell that it was the kind of forever love that Yugi and Atemu shared.

And he wanted that.

So much.

But he couldn't feel anything towards anyone and it annoyed him. Ben was getting to an age where he didn't need him anymore, at least not in the capacity that he had, and once he became a doctor, he would never be home as his first few years were going to be at a hospital.

With those thoughts running through his head, he felt the draft of an opened door and unconsciously turned his head toward it.

"Yug'" Jou asked but the phantom did not say anything

What it did do though was come over to him, and lay their hands onto his shoulders, and slightly move them up and down, kneading his tense shoulders. Slowly, but surely he gave into those magic hands and sighed as he relaxed further, his mind not catching up the fact that out of the five men he knew and trusted, four of them would not dare be in the same room with him naked. The fifth man would have them all castrated.

So relaxed after a good 15 minutes of the massage, he didn't feel the phantom's mouth on the side of his neck, ghosting a hot breath on it, slowly moving upwards to his ear, where the phantom whispered "Katsu" and then began to nibble on his ear, sending shooting fireworks down his body, which made his body unconsciously arch from the sensations.

The hands left his body as did the hot mouth but only for a minute. His senses keener because of his sight deprivation, and he heard the rustling of clothing being dropped onto the floor. Before he could register that someone had just gotten as naked as he was, that same person got into the large tub with him and leaned over him. This should have alarmed him but for some reason it didn't.

"Katsu…" the voice moaned again and he felt their hands on his chest, moving slightly over his nipples making them stand straight up and he let out his own moan at the pleasure that was ripping through him. He had never felt this way ever, not even when he was pleasuring himself.

He felt the water move as the phantom leaned into him, and then he felt the hands move to his compress and remove it, taking the cucumbers with it. He then looked in shock as his phantom, the one that was giving him the greatest pleasure he had ever known, was Seto Kaiba. And he was not upset anymore. Whatever was going to happen, he wasn't going to fight it anymore, despite the strangeness of it all. Over analyzing things were just going to make things more complicated, and he was done with that. If Seto was the one to make him happy, then he would accept this. Taking his hand he moved it up to cup his face and then graced him with his pure happiness smile. One that Seto bathed in, so happy that his puppy wasn't rejecting him anymore.

Leaning down, he hovered his mouth over Jou's and whispered:

"This is your last chance to say no. I touch you and I won't be able to stop myself. I have wanted you for too long." Seto said and partially threatened.

"I know. I trust you." Jou said and with that a bolt of lightening went through his body making him nearly shriek into the mouth that laid upon his. Seto smiled at his love's reactions, and deepened the kiss by cupping the back of his neck. He could feel Jou's growing arousal as Jou wrapped his arms around him adding to the deepened kiss and the sensations that he was experiencing for the first time.

"Gods you taste so good. So pure..." Seto murmured as they broke for breath.

"Do you really love me Seto?" Jou asked as he felt Seto's weight against him, his arousal poking his stomach

"Yes Katsu. More then life." Seto said against his throat as he moved further down and began to suck on the junction of his neck, marking him as his. His hands though had dipped under the water and began to play with his nipples, rolling him in tandem with his mouth-play.

"Then love me." Jou stated as he arched and offered his body to him.

"Gladly. But not here. Take me to your room, where I can love you properly." Seto said sitting up and then getting out of the tub, showing his body and his arousal for the blond to devour. Jou did so but was also startled to see how large he was. He himself wasn't overly endowed. Just a bit over average but Seto's own endowments definitely matched his height and he had NO idea how that was supposed to fit inside him.

"How the hell is that supposed to fit?" Jou asked curious and afraid at the same time, wanting to touch it, but afraid if he did, he would see that this was a dream and he would be alone.

"Don't worry. By the time we are ready, you won't feel a thing" Seto promised and stepped out of the tub, grabbing one of the towels holding it out for Jou.

"Don't laugh" Jou said as he began to stand up, showing his body to the one person that he could actually see, which should have frightened him, but strangely didn't.

"Never Jou, you're beautiful." Seto said in awe of the flawlessness of his body. Seeing his chest before, he thought he had prepared himself. He was wrong. The sheer beauty of him was staggering. His body was lean, and tight and so incredibly scuplted. And as he suspected after touching his face, that he had no pubic hair.

"Ya humble me Seto. I'm average. You...you're the one that is beautiful." Jou said not aware of his own beauty. Then again he never had been, always thinking of himself as plain. He knew his body was strange in the fact that he had no body hair, but he had always been like that, so he dealt with it. But seeing Seto look at him in hunger was strange to him. Like everything else this evening.

"Thank you Jou" Seto said not wanting to argue with him

"You are welcome. Come." Jou said as he donned his robe and handed Seto one of Tristan's, the only one that would have fit the 6'4 CEO. He then took Seto's hand led him out of the bathroom and through the Master Bedroom.

As they slowly headed out of the room, they could see that the lights were already off, and only the fluorecent glow from above the sink, lit their way as Jou led Seto to his bedroom.

But before they could, they heard a noise coming from one of the rooms. Jou stopped himself, and turned to Seto who, through the darkness, smiled and allowed him to see to his nephew who he could tell that was where the noise was coming from. Jou turned from him and followed the noise, leaving Seto to enter into Jou's room. He could see that Jou did have his own bathroom, but it was small. Just enough room for the main amenities. Going inside, he began looking for something to make his puppy's first encounter not only memorable, but not painful. Chagrined that he couldn't find anything, and loathing to go searching the other couples room, he decided that he would wait until he could be able to pleasure him without hurting him. Plus his puppy had seemed rather tired when he was in the bath, so knowing that it would be better for both of them if he was rested and alert, he turned off the light of the bathroom. Coming back into the room, he could see that Jou was still with his nephew, so removed his clothing and leaving his boxers on, climbed into the bed.

* * *

--- 0 ---

* * *

"Ya feeling betta little man?" Jou said to his nephew that was curled onto his side.

"Yes Daddy. I'm sorry about bothering you ." Ben said, in a low voice.

"Yure not a bother. Sleep now." Jou said and leaned down and kissed the child's slightly warmed forehead. From what it looked like, he was starting to come down with something and was getting a slight fever

"Kay..." Ben murmured, already asleep in his uncle's arms.

"Sleep my little sweet pea." Jou said sneaking himself out of his nephew's arms and settling him into his bed. Because Ben was prone to things like this, they had put a small heater in his room, one that was safe for it to be left on at night and two would raise the temperature of the room a few degrees making it more comfortable to for him to sleep as Ben didn't like sleeping in a cold room. Flipping on the switch he turned it on and had it face his nephew's body to warm him up. Coming back over to him, he ran his hand through his hair, slightly damp due to sweat and smiled at him. Normally he would stay most of the night with him, but knowing who was in his own room, he left the room.

Heading back in, he could see that Seto was already in the room and under the covers. Stripping himself of his robe and still naked under it he removing his slippers and crawled in beside him, allowing warm arms to envelope him, holding him close as Jou tucked himself into the crook of Seto's neck and began to dream.

* * *

--- 0 ---

* * *

Seto woke early, as he always did to find that Jou had curled his entire body around him, as his own personal scarf. He also could feel the drool at his neck, and the soft puffs of air cooling it and heating it back up as he breathed slowly in and out. Smiling down at the sight of the blond and feeling his nakedness, he heard a knock at the door and the handle turn open as a head popped in.

"You two decent?" Yugi said softly

"Yes, nothing happened last night. Ben was needing his attention so it kind of destroyed the mood. Plus he was really tired, and most likely wouldn't have enjoyed it." Seto said softly as Yugi came further into the room. He was dressed in a pair of flannel pj's with little white rabbits on it, and ducks for slippers, making him seem more like a small child then a 27 year old man.

"Okay, Tristan's home and Atemu's is making breakfast. Ben seems to have come down with something. Can you look at him?" Yugi asked as Seto narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm no longer priest. You both know that." Seto said and felt Jou burrow deeper into him, making Yugi smile at him.

"I know, but---" Yugi said but Seto began glaring at him, interrupting the train of thought.

"Yug' quit making Dragon pissed." Jou murmured still in sleep but seemingly aware of his surroundings

"Do you want to get up then?" Yugi asked his friend

"No, comfy." Jou said still asleep and began to curl his body even deeper into Seto if it was at all possible. This made Seto smile down at the sight, as Yugi could not see that he was still asleep, his breathing have not changed

"Just bring coffee, that will wake him." Seto said and Yugi smiled as he backed out of the room, closing the door as he went.

"Do you want me to get up?" Seto asked the comotosed blond

"No, stay forever." the drowsy and unconcious blond replied, his subconcious answering him

"I will." Seto promised him, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Biaw(1)..." Jou said and then emphasised his possession of Seto by wrapping his dead to the world body around him, enveloping Seto in a new blond ribbon of love.

"You are so going to flip when you get up my dearest husband." Seto said softly, feeling that Jou had slipped back into his deep sleep.

* * *

--- 0 ---

* * *

In the kitchen, Atemu was helping Tristan cook breakfast. He usually left such things to his Aibou, but Tristan talked him into it. Of which he got told that the stoic CEO and former tormenter of his brother in law was currently IN his brother in law's bed. He still hadn't had a complete sit down with the brunet, to find out his thoughts on things, but the thought had crossed his mind already about future living arrangements.

His gut instinct was to say that Jou should begin living his own life, but he knew that would not be the best decision for his son. Jou was the closest thing to his mother, and their ties were just like a mother and son. Despite his gender. On the other hand, he wasn't sure if he wanted Seto living in his home either. While he knew that Otogi paid for things, he was seme of their relationship, and as such decisions were his. Plus he was Ben's father and it made the choices not as black and white. He did not want to be separated from his son, but separating Jou from Ben was going to be like taking a part of his soul away and he couldn't do that to the blond either.

"Yen for your thoughts?" Atemu said seeing that Tristan had been staring off into space

"Term is penny, but yeah...sorry about that. Thinking about a lot of things." Tristan said to the sovereign

"Having the conundrum of my cousin underfoot I would expect would be something that would set your mind to the chaos I sense." Atemu said smiling at his friend

"Tell me about it. Any thoughts?" Tristan asked, once again making up the omelettes for breakfast

"Yes, don't think too much. Things have a strange way of working themselves out." Atemu said and then sensed the presence of his husband.

"Are they awake yet?" Tristan asked, getting the surprise last night when he saw the extra pair of shoes at the walkway. He had come into the house, and began checking the rooms, being extra careful about the Pharaoh's room. Last time, they had surprised him, he had found himself against the wall, being held up by tendrils of shadow magic. Atemu had appologized profusely but it had made him wary of doing that again. After checking his son's room and finding the heater on, he had smiled and checked to make sure his son was fine. He did see that he didn't have any water with him, so refreshed the small jug of water that they kept for him and kissed him softly on his temple. Leaving the room, he went to go make sure that Jou was okay and when he opened the door, it was then that he discovered who the other pair of shoes belonged to, and had gotten a glare of hatred from a pair of azure blue eyes that had snapped awake and alert at the sound of the door opening. He then could see Jou melting into Seto's body, even asleep. Smiling and nodding at the CEO he backed out of the bedroom and headed to his own, kind of sad that it was going to be cold because of the business trip that Otogi had to take.

Now thinking back on it he could see that Atemu was not concentrating on him, but on his own husband, he thought back to his own interactions with the CEO. The case that he was working on involved one of Seto's employees that had been hurt on the job. The employee had been caught stealing secrets from the company and while he was trying to escape with the data, had been hurt and was now trying to sue the CEO. The deposition that he had taken was from one of the security guards that saw that the person in question had actually tripped himself so it had cleared Seto of any culpability. Right now though they were still working on getting the charges of the espionage to stick. Now though with Seto getting close to Jou, he was going to have to now back away from the case, which slightly depressed him as it was one of his first cases that he was lead on.

"Tristan, can you make Jou some coffee? He's dead to the world again." Yugi said coming into the room, his husband close behind him

"Sure I just brewed a pot. I kind of figured that Seto would probably want some and I was going to be making my thermos." Tristan said as he leaned up and grabbed Jou's mug from the top shelf. Bringing it down, he measured the special hot chocolate that the blond liked to add to it and poured the coffee into the large mug. Walking over to the fridge he grabbed the cream for the coffee and out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Yugi had grabbed some of the strawberries and bananas that he had cut up and was currently adding them to the pancake batter that Atemu had been making for his hikari. The berries had been for Ben to make a smoothie for his breakfast since he was still very tired and had asked if he could stay home. Which in itself was odd for Ben, but he knew that if his normally active child was that sick that he wanted to stay home, who was he to argue. With that thought he finished pouring the cream into the coffee and had already returned the cream, taking his own coffee black.

"Thanks Tristan." Yugi said and laid down the bowl of the batter and grabbed the coffee to take to his slumbering friend and headed back into the room.

* * *

1 - Mine in Egyptian

_So here we have it, last thing updated - chapter 12 is going to be on slight hiatus until it is back from beta as we have lots of other stories that need to get complete. So look for Don't you remember to finally be updated. Chapter is about 3/4's done and it only took about a year to finish it? Aren't I special?_

_Anyways, don't forget the poll - it is going to be up until the new year and the first three winners will get their own poll and then the winner will get a story written._

_So updates that are going to be done before the new year:_

_Immortal completed_

_Don't you remember completed_

_Rave Chapter 12 finished_

_Why do angels have wings? - which is my new original on Aff (profile info) Story is told in a first person perspective about a boy who knows he is an angel and how he struggles with no one to guide him - except a dead father._

_Devil Inside - My other original which is the story of a rock star that has a hidden past - he is crown prince to the largest empire on the planet and has been hiding from his father - who now wants him back. Throw in an overprotective mate and a pushy manager and you have a hell of a time_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N - The first thing I want to say to all of you is thank you for your patience. I have been working incredibly hard on getting many of my stories complete and I would not have been able to accomplish what I had done if it was not for the help of Sherabo. She outreached her hand to me and with her wonderful guidance helped shaped this story, Immortal love and Don't you Remember, which I am very proud to say is now complete. Shouts to all that was patient with me and I hope that this chapter sees you well._

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

In the other room, Jou was becoming more awake, and feeling something steely against his stomach and lower extremities. At first he couldn't remember much of last night, but then he felt a shift and a smell of cinnamon overtake him and memories of the night before washed over him. With a shock to his muddled brain he remembered who was in his bed right now, and throughout the night. Fear or was it panic gripped him as he opened his eyes; he could see lapis lazuli looking down at him, a soft smile on his face.

"Good morning puppy." Seto said and then leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Good morning Dragon." Jou answered back, his voice hesitant, yet unsure of himself. Last night was special and almost felt like it was out of reality. Now in the light of day, he didn't know what to make of things. He still remembered Seto constantly putting him down, and with his father's previous actions...Well, he just didn't know what to do, or what should be expected of him.

"Don't regret last night. We will take is slow, but I am not going to pretend that I don't want to be buried inside you." Seto said, softly stroking Jou's hair as he spoke.

"I know Dragon. I don't regret last night, nor do I regret you being in my bed. But I do regret the circumstances. I don't like being teased, if you haven't guessed and they are going to be merciless when they get me alone. That alone makes me regret. If I could keep it between the two of us, then I would be happy." Jou said snuggling back into Seto warm embrace, not hearing that his best friend had walked in and heard the last part of the comment, making him remember so long ago what he had gone through. One of the other reasons, that they had kept Jou away from Seto.

"Jou, you know we would never try to make you feel uncomfortable." Yugi said quietly, regretting ever teasing him. He remembered his father's harsh words; one's that Jou never knew that he knew about them. Jou had always been an expert at dodging his father's insults, and the abuse.

"I am aware of that Yug' but that doesn't mean I like to be teased." Jou said, resisting the urge to hide. Fighting his instincts of preservation, he made himself still against the sheets.

"Pup, it is okay to be teased. Mokie does it to me all the time." Seto said still slightly unaware of how Jou's persona was at this present moment.

"That doesn't mean I do. I won't stand for that shit." Jou said, becoming more awake by the moment, and startling Seto. He remembered the glorious feelings from last night and up until five minutes ago; he thought he could pick up from last night. Now seeing Jou in a whole new light, like almost a different person, he was not sure of what was happening.

"Pup?" Seto said, slightly concerned. He had never seen Jou this upset, that he was slowly becoming and he didn't know what to make of it. He had only seen Jou of late as laid back, easy-going, and affable, and so incredibly hot. Even now, with Yugi in the room, he wanted Jou.

"I'm fine Seto. Look, I need to get ready for class." Jou said as he began to crawl over Seto in an effort to get out of bed. And he really wasn't that particular when it came to his best friend seeing him naked. Of which Seto placed a hand on him, to hold him in place.

"Motou, get out." Seto said, his possessive nature slipping out slightly. Of which Jou looked at him with such a pained expression, he wondered what was going on in the blond's head. It was very strange to him. Last night, nothing of his puppy's past behaviour was present, now he was all piss and vinegar, which made Seto wonder what, brought this on.

"No problem Seto-kun. Jou, I will take care of coffee." Yugi said recognizing the expression and not wanting to further upset his friend. While he understood what was going on with him, he knew that Seto did not. Nor was it his place to say anything. Only Jou had the right to say anything, so as quietly as possible he closed the door on the two lovers and headed back into the kitchen.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, breakfast looked like it was in full swing and Tristan was sitting at the small corner table, coffee in one hand, the Wall Street Journal in the other as he was reading it. Atemu though was reading the society section of it as well as various other journals that Tristan and Otogi subscribed to. Seeing that both his and Jou's breakfast along with Seto's was already set up, he sat down and took off the plastic dome that had been keeping his food hot. Jou's and Seto's however was on a hot plate, leading him to believe that the other two Seme's knew that Jou wouldn't be out for a while.

"I take it, Seto is keeping him company?" Tristan said drolly as Yugi sat down and poured himself a cup of the hot chocolate that had been in the carafe that was on the table.

"Actually Tristan, I think something is wrong. Jou seems to be regressing again. Almost like before Serenity died. Do you remember how withdrawn he seemed?" Yugi said and watched as Tristan put his paper down and leaned back with a sigh.

"Yeah I remember. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong, but I suspected that it had something to do with his father. It is one of the reasons that if I thought I could, I would forbid Ben from having anything to do with him. He has always disturbed me." Tristan said about the elder Jounouchi.

"Jou is very cryptic when it comes to that man. I have sensed some things, things that I have always loathed to speak them, but I am very glad that Yugi was never alone with him." Atemu added, adding his own observations into his personality. He reminded him of the feelings he got from his uncle and it had never made him pleasant.

"I wish we knew what was wrong, but he refused to say anything about it." Yugi said looking downcast at the thoughts that were on his friend. He wanted to know what was wrong but Jou was not the most open person when it came to his own feelings and emotions, or his mind.

"I know. I think Serenity knew but she never said anything about it. She did say that he had been this way since he was young. If I remember, she had even hinted that it might have been one of the reasons he joined the gang. I only remember him being so sullen and withdrawn. And damn was he edgy. Gods, you could never get near him unless you warned him. One false move and he would have his hand around your throat and well...yeah. There were a few close calls." Tristan said remembering things from nearly 15 years before. They had been in the gangs since they were eleven and until just after they turned 15 that they had met Yugi and Tea was when they left.

"He has never really discussed what happened in the gangs. Was it really so bad?" Yugi asked as Tristan looked at him in wonderment. Seeing that Yugi was serious; he really didn't understand what went on in them, he slowly shook his head, letting him know that yes, it was that bad.

"There are days that I am glad that I got out of them, other days I remember the freedom I used have. Being with a gang, the freedom, and the family-esque environment is a very tempting thing. But it does something to your soul. Something irrevocable. I was lucky; I still had a fairly good home life, but Jou." Tristan said, and then broke off as he could see his best friend come into the kitchen, looking more pissed then they had ever seen.

"Continue Trist'. Go ahead and tell them. Tell them that I was worst of them worthless, less than trash! Tell them how much I hated life and wanted to die; anything to not have to deal with my father! Go ahead! I won't stop **YOU!**" Jou said, each word coming out harsher and harsher, till nearly at the end he was screaming.

"Jou..." Yugi said, his eyes welling up with sorrow for his friend.

"Don't. Just don't. It's over and done with. No one is going to be hurting me ever again. I won't let them. Now if you guys are done with the dirty laundry I have class." Jou said with Seto trailing after him. He heard most of what they had said, giving Jou his privacy in dressing, but only the thought that if he came in there he would break down was what stopped him. But seeing his fiery puppy in full defiance/defense mode was just as scary.

"Jou we need to talk about this. If that was all true, then let me help you." Seto said, not entirely ready to beg, but he knew that his immortal husband needed him. Grabbing him before he could bolt, Jou twirled on him and glared at him, giving him a look of near hatred, something that was in stark contrast from last night when he held him in his arms, or this morning when he woke to a naked puppy in his arms, the feeling of it so right and so wonderful.

"Where were you when I had to hold girls down to be raped?! Where were you when I had to cut people up for their lunch money? Where were you when my father decided that eight years old was old enough to be shown what sex was? You were not _THERE!_ Now let me go." Jou growled at him, struggling to get himself out of his hands. And at that, they all gasped at the last statement and Seto just stared at him.

"Gods Katsuya, is that what you went through? No wonder you don't let anyone touch you." Atemu said his voice just over a whisper.

"Don't go there Pharaoh. I don't need you or anyone else. I am fine with my life. I don't want complications or upsets. I'm gunna be a doctor. Someone that can be proud: not worthless, not a mutt, and not a whore. So back off! All of you!!" Jou screamed and with that, grabbed his bag that had been near the door and tore off outside, his Dragon not far behind.

"Back OFF Kaiba." Jou growled at him, furious at his pushy and nosey friends and still rebelling at the feelings that Seto was garnering from him. He remembered from last night that he wasn't going to fight his emotions when it came to Seto, but right now, if his Dragon caught him, he was going to let out demons that he had chained down for everyone's protection. It was almost like someone had been picking the locks on his temper and he didn't like this. It was not him and he wondered what changed so badly between last night and this morning to make him snap like this. Now at the end of the hall, he pressed the button for the elevator, cursing that it had not arrived yet, as he could see the CEO had caught up and was glaring started to glare at him, willing him to stop running with those lapis blues at him.

"No, I will not back off. What is WRONG!" Seto said, partially out of breath. His little love could sprint walk like hell, and he was not entirely used to that anymore.

"You WOULDN'T understand!" Jou shouted at him, muttering curses at the door because it wouldn't open.

"Then MAKE me understand! By Set, _**TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG?!**_" Seto asked and followed Jou as the doors to the elevator opened and Jou had rushed inside. As the doors closed, Jou began to pace back and forth, getting more visibly agitated as the elevator moved. Seto watched him closely, as it almost appeared like he was about to become unhinged; which made him wonder what JUST happened. Even his friends were stunned at his behavior. It was so strange, like he was a different person or someone had ripped out his personality and inserted this one. And he didn't like it. He wanted his old love back and this change...or whatever it was was too different.

"I don't KNOW what is wrong? If I did, I could stop it. It's like something inside of me wants to tear everything apart and destroy." Jou said, still pacing back and forth, and getting more upset, his hands and arms literally shaking.

"Come here." Seto said opening his arms wide to accept the trembling man.

"Set...." Jou said, whatever storm was going through his mind and actions seemingly beginning to calm as he swayed into Seto's awaiting arms, his emotions now riding at an all time high.

"I may not have been there for you before, but I am here now. Come on, I am taking you home." Seto said already pulling out his Blackberry Bold PDA that worked like his cell phone. With it, he called to his limo driver that he knew would have been there for him.

"I got class..." Jou said, his voice beginning to drift off as the adrenaline rush he had was slowly dissipating, leaving him drained and vulnerable.

"Not today. One day will not kill you, and if you want I will arrange for someone to take a voice recording of the classes. You are not escaping me Katsu." Seto said in his no-nonsense voice, that Jou could tell would brook no arguments.

"Please...." he said his voice faint. It trailed off as Jou began to lose consciousness and slumped against the CEO. He wasn't sure of what he was saying please to but Seto wasted no time and leaned down and hooked his arms against Jou's legs and picked him up bridal style. Holding him close against him, he was reminded at just how light he was and wondered why that was. As the elevator came to a halt, he walked through the doors, and seeing the concierge there, the man rushed to open the door for the CEO.

With his bundle in his hands he could see the limo down the street, so he waited for the driver to arrive. As it did, the driver got out and held his hands out to hold Jou so that the CEO could get inside. But Seto was not having any of that, and with a dexterity that the driver would not have expected, slipped himself into the limo, Jou still secure in his arms. The driver closed the door, and Seto settled into the limo, content with his love in his arms. Looking down at him, he could see how fragile he looked. He didn't know what had happened this morning to make Jou's personality flip like that and if even the Pharaoh didn't know, then he didn't know who would.

This frightened him a lot.


	13. Chapter 13

_I am sorry to everyone that it took so long for the chapter. I had been actually working on it, off and on since December but I finally got the extra time in the last few days to put it together. Things are spicing up and we have only two more chapters boys and girls. I have most of chapter 14 planned and will be working on that today. Also for those that love my other stories, Diamond is finally up and it will be interactive....so if you want updates, you have to post ideas for it. Those ideas are what is going to shape the story...so get ready!_

* * *

==== *^* ====

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

As the drive progressed, the others still remaining at Tristan's were left thinking "What just happened?" and "Where did they go?" Yugi and Atemu were completely stunned by Jou's behaviour and were left bereft as to what could have triggered his behavior. For sure very strange and other then Jou's father, there was no one to shed any light on this.

Even Tristan had no idea of what had triggered just a drastic change in personality. Most people did not wake up wanting to take someone's head of, but that is what Jou had nearly done. And as far as they could tell, nothing had caused it as strange as it was, their friend was in pain and they had no way to change it.

They both felt that the only way that they were going to know was to sit down and discuss it. However getting him to sit down and talking was going to prove difficult. Jou didn't talk about things, and even getting him to mention what had been on his mind lately had been a miracle in of itself. Tristan had been very surprised to hear Jou mentioning being confused and scared of his feelings for the CEO. He had known that Jou loved the CEO, even before he knew of his love for Otogi. What had surprised him, had been his vehemenence for the CEO and the outright hostility. Jou never realized it, but he talked in his sleep and he had been the first to find out that Jou considered Seto his husband and he had been very upset at Seto for not acknowledging this. Later, after Atemu had passed on, he had discovered this as well and never made mention anything learned while Jou's subconscious was talking. But even then Jou's current behaviour could give anyone pause.

Which was Tristan's thoughts as the driver brought him to work that morning. Atemu was going to stay with Ben as his son was still running a moderately high fever but the condo doctor had assured them that it wasn't serious and that all he needed was rest. It had been Otogi's idea to employ a doctor for the condo residence and it had been very appreciated by the members of the Co-Op. Jou had been planning on accompanying him so that he would always be home for Ben and thus add to the practice of the specialized doctor's on present.

Tristan's day was going to be long, which was another reason that the Pharaoh had volunteered to take care of Ben. There was no one he trusted more with his only son, other then Jou himself. It was with those thoughts that he headed inside to face the day.

* * *

==== *^* ====

* * *

Ben was feeling strange, yet comforted at the same time. He opened his eyes and could make out the starfish hairstyle and smiled.

"Uncle Yugi?" he asked, wondering if it was him.

"No child." Atemu answered, using another cool cloth onto him to cool him down.

"My Pharaoh?" Ben asked, as this was how he referred to the monarch. Atemu had asked him many times that Uncle Atem was fine, but Ben would not have it.

"Yes my child." he said, his voice lilting at the end like it was a question that was open ended.

"My throat hurts..." Ben said his voice scratchy and harsh.

"Give me a moment then" Atemu said and closed his eyes to converse with his husband that was doing the house cleaning. Something that Yugi always did when they were staying at the apartment.

_'Yugi, Ben is awake. Would you mind getting him some ice water? He says he is thirsty.'_Atemu thought through their mind link.

_'Of course. Oh, and I haven't heard from Seto or Jou yet'_ he said back to him as he prepared the ice water for the boy.

_'My Priest will take care of Jou. Otherwise I would not have joined them for all time. The love he feels for Seto has never diminished nor will it ever. Their bond will not allow it.'_Atemu said as he could feel that Yugi was preparing some soup as well for the boy.

"My Pharaoh, are you talking to Uncle Yugi?" Ben asked watching Atemu's head slightly bobbing .

"Yes I am little one. He is going to bring you something to drink." Atemu said to the child.

"Where is Daddy?" Ben asked as he still was lying against the bed, flushed from fever.

"He went with Mr. Kaiba. Thought I do not know where to. I am assuming to his home, though I will not pretend to know why." Atemu said.

"It's okay, it's just Mommy taking Daddy home. It's fine. I kinda knew that Mommy would be doing so. He loves Daddy very much." Ben said to a very shocked Atemu. And then began grinning at Seto's reaction to being called Ben's new Mommy.

"I somehow do not think my priest is going to like that." Atemu said, with the grin firmly in place.

"Seto-sama has been a nurturer all his life. He cared for Uncle Mokuba for a long time. He is a natural Mommy. Hence why he is my new Mommy. But I won't disrespect him in public. Unlike what I call Daddy, I won't do that to Mommy. He would lose too much face. No, I will only call him that in private, with family." Ben said, reminding the Pharaoh at how wise the child was.

"What will you call him in private, little one?" a new voice said, with ice water in hand.

"Uncle Yugi, thank you. I meant Mommy." Ben said and lifted his hand up to accept the water.

"Mommy?" Yugi asked confused, but a mental snicker ended it as his quick mind put two and two together and came up with Seto being Mommy.

"He'll blow his top if you call him that." Yugi predicted about the tempermental CEO.

"No he won't - he likes me." Ben said as Yugi came over to the other side of the bed.

"If you say so. Why don't we leave you alone and let you get some rest." Yugi said, and leaned down and kissed his forehead softly. Since none of them had children, given who their partners were, they all treated Ben like their own child, and Ben basked in the attention given.

"Okay Uncle Yugi, I will." and with that, Ben settled back in, the previous soup that had been made now forgotten in the child's mind.

"So, sweet Aibou...do you want to be the one to tell Seto?" Atemu said, his eye glittering with mirth at the expense of his former cousin.

"No Yami. I like breathing." Yugi said with an equal grin and left the room, turned back on the humidifier for Ben and turning down the lights for the boy. They then left the room and put away the remains of breakfast and sat down in the living room which housed the household computer. On it, Atemu logged in and accessed the emails that had accrued while here. Yugi was on the other hand looking at the mail for them, clipping coupons as he always did, which is how they had planned to spend the time there, taking care of Ben and relaxing on their own.

* * *

==== *^* ====

* * *

The car had finally come to a halt just outside of Kaiba Corp, where Seto had the top floor renovated and added an apartment of sorts in anticipation of him returning to his roots. Originally his offices and executive suites were on the top floor with his private helicopter pad on the top floor, but that changed, with the addition of his suites. The helicopter pad had moved and off the side of his offices there now sported stairs leading upwards to the suites.

Jou was still asleep in Seto's arms when the driver came over to their side of the door to open it to the elevators in the basement. Seto set him aside to be able to get out, and then picked him up, the blond still dead to the world. Looking at him, he felt a longing that he had not had in many years and he had to rein in that desire in.

_'He's so lovely'_Seto thought as he carried him to the elevator and allowed the doors to close.

As the elevator left the basement, he was blinding by the early morning sun, and as such squinted his eyes, questioning the wisdom of having a glass enclosure elevator on the outside of the building. At the time when he had the new Kaiba Corp remodeled the original building that Gozoburo had created was dark and dreary, but five years ago Seto had the building demolished, and the new creation that had won many architectural awards created. The base of it was a four floor glass enclosure that the first floor was an upscale shopping boutique with a gourmet restaurant and coffee shop on the second floor. The other side was used for banquets and parties for the corporation, and the other floors were for low to mid-entry employees. The main tower however housed the technical end of Kaiba Corp and the upper levels housed the executive offices. The entire top floor was for Seto and Mokuba' s use, having two conference rooms opposite each other, and their offices on opposite sides of the floor, with Seto's facing the west, and Mokuba's facing the east.

With the addition of his suites however there was now the two ways into the above apartment, that was just a simple living room with an open concept fireplace, that led to an open patio. The kitchen was small and faced the elevator with the master suite on the other side of the fireplace that was just as open concept as well, with both sides of the room having access to the fireplace. The entire west side of the room was open to the patio and got hot in the afternoons. Fortunately by the time Seto came to bed, it was well after 10pm and it had cooled. There was a small bathroom that only had basic amenities, corner shower, toilet, bidet and sink. The entire decor was creams and golds with fresh roses and freesias all around the apartment, and Seto's personal servants usually served breakfast on the patio. Today was the only exception to this but with Jou passed out, he didn't think he would need their assistance.

With these thoughts he arrived on the floor of his apartment and opened the doors to see Mokuba and his wife sitting in the living room, both with a cup of coffee and what appeared to be an assortment of buns and muffins, with a small turn-table tray of jams, marmalade and honey on the small coffee table.

"Mokuba...Aeve, what are you doing here?" Seto said, still carrying Jou

"Because of that." Mokuba said, with Aeve smiling at her brother in law.

"Because of what?" Seto said, not even realizing that he hadn't told Mokuba anything about him and Jou. He had never told his brother that Jou was his soul husband, as he still didn't fully understand it himself. He still scoffed at the magic that had been part of their lives for so long, but he never denied him and Jou. Which reminded him that a proper response to Jou's so-called friends that denied them for the last eleven years.

"You realize that you have a Jou in your arms?" Mokuba said with a soft chuckle in his voice.

"You realize that it is none of your business?" Seto snapped back, instantly regretting it as he saw Mokuba's face fall at the harshness.

"Seto, really. He just wants your happiness and let's face it. This is the first time that you have shown any kind of interest like this. At least from what Mokie has said." Aeve said to Seto.

"I've always shown interest with him, but you are correct. This is the first time that I have been able to take him home." Seto said and with that nodded to his family and turned towards his bedroom. Inside he placed Jou down onto the sand-wash silk bedspread and brought over one of the cashmere blankets that were along the edge of the bed. Leaning down, he placed a small kiss on his temple and brushed a hand through his hair, petting the length as he lifted the strands into his fingers, marvelling at the softness. With that, he turned back towards the living room and saw that Mokuba had moved over to the same couch as Aeve and was preparing a coffee. As he sat down, Mokuba handed it to him.

"Peace offering?" he said to his elder brother. Which earned him a smile as Seto took a sip of the French Roast coffee.

"Thank you Mokie. And Aeve. I am sorry for snapping at you, it has been a rather interesting morning." Seto said, resting his head back on the top of the couch, just waiting for the inevitable questions that his siblings would be asking.

"So what happened? Security said that you left last night at 11pm and you are crawling in now with Jou in hand." Mokuba said, accepting a croissant that Aeve had buttered for him and herself. Seto had already laid dow his coffee and was grabbing one of the apple strudels made with currants and spiced apples that the restaurant made below, and was brought up to the Kaiba family each morning since Seto's return.

"Last night I was going to remind Jou of past relationships but that didn't happen. This morning however, he was a Mr. Hyde and flipped out on everyone. Not sure of why, but he passed out from it. Hence why he is here." Seto said matter of factly.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Aeve asked, concern running rampant in her voice.

"Not sure. Never heard of him doing that, but I did find out that he was abused. I am not going to go into what, but Aeve do you think you could talk to him?" Seto asked his sister-in-law who was a grief councillor.

"It isn't really part of my expertise Seto, but I can look into it." she said but Seto shook his head in the negative.

"No Aeve, I want to keep this in the family. And he IS family." he said as Mokuba looked up from his coffee cup, a eyebrow uplifted

"What do you mean Seto? While he is our friend, he isn't family like we three are." Mokuba said not understanding what his brother was talking about.

"He is Mokuba. It's not something I completely understand either, but we are married. Soul married. I've known for about 12 years that we are, but back then I was too young and headstrong to understand it. Now with time I do. And I am not letting him go." Seto said as his brother's face began to widen in shock

"Seto, what are you saying? Married?! to Jou?! How can you two be married?!" Mokuba said in shock

"Mokie, when I look at him, I remember every part of him. I remember what he likes and loves and how he feels and tastes and everything about him." Seto attempted to explain but Mokuba was shaking his head in disbelief.

"No Seto! Listen to yourself! You are talking nonsense!" Mokuba said and it looked like he was going to say more, but Aeve put her hand onto his shoulder.

"Mokuba, it is possible. If they are soul mates. You more then anyone have seen the evidence of soul mates." she said, reminding them of their mutual friends.

"True...but Seto?! It's Jou!" Mokuba said and then Seto glared at him.

"Mokuba, what is your true objection? Katsuya is strong and gentle. Wise and smart. Fiercely loyal - and one of the most beautiful people on the planet." Seto said reminding Mokuba all the traits that had made him his friend.

"Well....when you put it that way...So when are you having the wedding? Summer weddings are fun and if we are going to get it catered we may as well get the restaurant downstairs to do it. And oh! The clothes! Do you want traditional or Western?" Mokuba started as Aeve began to giggle as Seto started looking like a wet fish with it's mouth gaping open.

"MOKUBA!"

"Yes big brother?!"

"He doesn't remember being my husband." Seto added with his eyes downcast. Things were silent as the two digested that.

"What do you mean he doesn't remember? How is that possible? If you do, he has to." Mokuba said after a time.

"I won't pretend to understand it. That being said, I should correct the statement. His subconscious remembers. He talks in his sleep. And he indicated that he belongs to me. And that I am his. But his behaviour this morning was bizarre. He completely snapped on people and then collapsed from it." Seto said and with that Aeve leaned forward.

"Tell me more Seto. What was he talking about...if it isn't too personal." Aeve said and then looked at Mokuba, silently urging him to leave.

"I'll head into work then, I take it you will be up here most of the day?" Mokuba asked his brother, at which Seto nodded and stated that he would be. Mokuba then said he would arrange for one the chefs to send up lunch to them and with that headed to the elevator and his offices a floor below.

As Mokuba left, his briefcase in hand Aeve turned towards Seto and served him another coffee. She added honey and cream to her own coffee in the dainty coffee cups that were used she leaned back into the supple butter-soft leather cushions and waited for Seto to gather his thoughts. She knew that while she was a grief councillor, she was one of the very few that Seto trusted to reveal his feelings to, and with that had counselled him a few times when the stress became too much. It was one of the reasons that she had suggested returning to Domino and face his demons.

"Seto, tell me...what was his blowup about?" she asked him softly, her Irish accent lilting slightly.

"My puppy isn't a virgin...." Seto said quietly as Aeve waited for the rest. When it was not forthcoming, she leaned forward a bit and asked:

"Seto, he is 26 years old, and you are not a virgin either." Aeve pointed out, but Seto shook his head.

"No, you don't understand...his dad...gods...his father....he....he took my puppy..." Seto said still trying to wrap his mind around that. Aeve then set her coffee down and came over to him and sat down beside him.

"Is that part of his blowup?" Aeve asked and Seto nodded, though she could see that there was a trace of crystalline tears attempting to well up in his eyes.

"What else was it about?" she asked him when it looked like he wasn't going to regaining his composure. But she knew she was under a very small population that the CEO would reveal his feelings to. He had been horribly abused by Gozoburo emotionally and with Aeve's help which was how Mokuba had met her, he had been coming to terms with it.

"When he was in the gang....he...he helped people rape little girls....gods...what did he go through...." Seto said quietly, not stopping the tears from falling now and allowed Aeve to hold him as she could feel his pain.

It was like that that Jou found Seto in Aeve's embrace and saw red.

"Get off my HUSBAND!!" Jou screamed and saw a shocked Seto look up at him, tears still in his eyes.

* * *

Yeah I am a dummy...I forgot to spellcheck


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

"Jou?" Seto said, as he could see how pissed off his puppy had become.

"Jounouchi-sama, it is lovely to finally meet you." Aeve said, moving away from Seto and standing up to greet him.

"Get away from him..." Jou said, and that was when they both realized that Jou was still asleep. His arms were lax against his body and his head was drooping slightly but his eyes were wide open and red-rimmed.

Seto stood up as well and moved cautiously over to Jou, who began looking at him with tears.

"Love you...love you so much...why you betray.....why hurt....husband...mine....love....love....." Jou said as his body began to sag and before he crumpled to the ground, Seto caught him and picked him up again.

"I love you too, and I have not betrayed you." Seto murmured against his temple, placing small kisses against it. Aeve caught that as well and moved out of the way as Seto came back to the sofa, Jou cradled in his arms.

"Betray...woman...no women for you...mine...always mine...." Jou said, his subconscious still fragmented with thoughts and feelings. Aeve had never seen something like this, nor had ever heard of the subconscious coming to life when asleep and it being coherent - after a fashion.

"No Jou...no women for me." Seto agreed with him, rocking him slightly as one would a child.

"Hurt without you...no hurt...bad....bad man....no hurt anymore...." Jou mumbled as he nuzzled Seto's neck breathing in his scent.

"Who hurt you Jounouchi?" Aeve asked, curious to what his subconcious was going to say.

"No talk to you...you touch my dragon...mine...always mine..." Jou said and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, pressing deeper. Of which Aeve smiled.

"I am married to Mokuba, Jounouchi. Seto is my brother in law." Aeve said as she could see Jou move his head towards her and ask: "Really...Mokie's wife?" of which she answered yes.

"Good....no touchie Dragon." Jou said and if possible cradled himself even closer to Seto.

"Sleep...sleep husband." Seto murmured as he leaned in and kissed Jou's forehead and felt the body slack into sleep again. With that Seto looked up at his sister in law and could see the questions that were begging to be asked.

"What...just happened?" she asked still not entirely believing it herself.

"What I was talking about, and what I woke up to this morning. And what I think he needs your help with." Seto said and Aeve thought about what he had told her.

"Seto is it possible that he was sleepwalking when he blew up? You said that his behaviour was completely uncharacteristic of him. And we just witnessed his possessive nature when it comes to you." Aeve threw out as a possible explanation of his bizarre behavior.

"I suppose it is possible...but he seemed awake. I mean he was feeling remorse for his actions last night, but he did get so angry later....maybe....maybe he was. I just don't know." Seto said, confused at the same time.

"Seto, I will have to check in about then - so why don't I leave the two of you alone." she said standing up and taking her coffee cup over to the counter in the kitchen area.

"Thanks Aeve. I do appreciate everything." Seto said, turning his head while attempting to not disturb Jou.

"I know Seto. Oh, and the spare condoms are under the sink....Ta ta!" Aeve said and dashed through the ding of the elevator doors before Seto could yell at her.

"Damn woman....Imp to the core..." Seto mumbled as he could feel Jou nuzzling deeper into him, which made him question if Jou was trying to get into his skin with how close he was trying to get.

Right now, he was confused as all hell. Jou made him feel so strange, and wonderful and scared and all those lovely adjectives that people would make when they were experiencing the first bout of love. And he knew it was. Katsuya Jounouchi had always made him feel alive, in some form or fashion, ever since he first met him. Whether it was him breathing down his neck or that annoying braying he did when they were younger, or his current confusion at their mutual attraction, which after seeing the little display now he was more then convinced that they were going to have to have a sit down and talk conversation before things got out of hand.

Like him jumping him and making him his again.

Which in Jou's current state of mind would probably not go over well. Which brought to mind what had just happened today. He remembered Jou waking up slightly, telling him that he did not regret them, but the teasing that would occur, and then Jou blowing up or more specifically going nuclear on his family for talking about him behind his back. Then the revelations that he had been sexually assaulted as a child and then did the same thing to other children, was enough to make him sick to his stomach. Now being asexual made some sense, but the flip-side, was how was Jou going to deal with it now.

Which was what he was thinking about as he felt Jou stirring in his arms.

* * *

--- *^* & *^* ---

* * *

"Seto?" Jou said tentatively a few hours later. The kitchen staff assigned to the Kaiba suites had already come up and cleaned up the breakfast. In it's place was a collection of sushi being kept cold by an ice container on the bottom and covered on the top. Seto usually ate the fatty tuna and salmon roe, but a quick call to Honda at work, and Seto found out that Jou was allergic to fish, so the chef made him a collection of chicken, Kobe beef and cucumber/avocado sushi for him. On the other side was some Yakitori sticks and teriyaki sauce as he had also found out that Jou did not like spicy hot as well. Those were on a hot plate being kept warm.

"Yes Jou?" Seto said from his desk not too far away from the couch. His desk was further inward, and facing one of the walls away from the afternoon light.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked as he pushed himself upwards and began to rub at his eyes, like a child waking from a slumber.

"My home." Seto said, wanting to elaborate and perhaps grill the blond into finding out what happened, but hesitant to find out what he would say back.

"And how did that happen. Last thing I remember is stripping and crawling into bed last night. And what is with the SPREAD!" Jou said and added at the end as he lifted the cover and grabbed the elegant and fancy chopsticks that were seated on a piece of jade and gold holders. The normally made bamboo was actually cherry-wood and the top handle was lapis and jade design, the tip of it with gold plating.

"Nothing but the best for you Jou. Honda said that your favourite lunch was a sushi spread." Seto said as he saved his work on the HP laptop that he had and came over to his love, sitting opposite him.

"That still doesn't tell me what the hell I am doing here instead of my bed." Jou said though didn't stop himself as he grabbed one of the jade lined sushi plates and filled it full of Avacado and Cucumber sushi, along with strips of Teriyaki Chicken.

"Jou, what do you remember...seriously." Seto said, grabbing one of the Salmon Roe sushi pieces for himself.

"Told ya, I remember crawling into bed with ya last night. I...uh...was...uh...kinda...maybe...hoping.." Jou stammered as Seto popped one of the pieces of sushi into his mouth, a curl of a smile could be found at the edge of his mouth at the scene of the normally together young man in front of him, stammering like a school girl.

"Hoping what Katsu?" Seto said, using his first name and watched as a bright red blush crept up the bridge of his nose and along his cheekbones giving him such lovely colour. His eyes were also blazing in embarrassment and fury and it was with great amusement that Jou pursed his lips and glared at him. Devouring the sushi within seconds, he grabbed more and with a few sticks of the yakitori, almost as if he was avoiding the question.

"Katsu...what were you hoping for?" Seto hedged as he watched Jou nibble on the sticks of chicken, still showing how embarrassed he still was.

"I was kinda hoping..." Jou said his voice now lower and nearly mumbling.

"What? Spit it out and stop asking like a school girl." Seto snapped sharply, not meaning to but the results were the same as he could see Jou's eyes flare and he immediately regretted the action. He had a feeling he knew what Jou wanted and was impatient.

"Fuck this. Never mind - I got class." Jou said standing up, though it looked like he was forcing himself not to say anything in retaliation to being called a girl, which it looked like he was going to freak on him.

"No - wait! Jou, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. Please, sit down." Seto said in an uncharacteristic move, not only apologizing but showing remorse. This was NOT the Seto Jou was familiar with, and that stunned the blond into moving. Seto took advantage of this momentary stun and stood up to meet the blond and guide him back down, on his side of the plush couches.

"Seto...." Jou said, trailing off at the end as he allowed Seto to sit him back down.

"Jou, I know what you want. But there are a few things you and I need to discuss. I think the first thing, is you sleepwalk." Seto said and watched as Jou's face looked shocked. And then mirth seemed take over as he could see cracks beginning at the corners of his mouth.

"Get real! Sleepwalking?! C'mon Set, yure sucha kidder!" Jou said, smiling and chuckling at the same time. But the look on Seto's face, stopped him from full out laughter.

"Jou, we know about your dad." Seto said bluntly

"Stay out of it!! You know NOTHING!!" Jou said, his eyes blazing and his voice dark, full of malice.

"No Pup. You're mine, and he hurt you." Seto said as he leaned forward, to bring him closer. Jou fought this and began wiggling out of his reach but Seto was determined. He grabbed his wrist and held him in place. "Katsu, I do understand." Seto said, looking into his topaz eyes, seeing the shimmering of rage and helplessness. Something he didn't think he would see in his eyes. But as he had learned over the last few weeks with Jou, is that the blond was not what he had appeared to be and he looked forward to seeing what else.

"You understand NOTHING! How can a rich boy ever understand!" Jou said harshly, trying to get his wrist removed from Seto's grasp. Which was not working very well.

"I understand far greater. Gozoburo was not a kind man. He put me through living hell starting from the very night he took me and Mokuba home. If I wasn't starved, I was beaten. He was above nothing. Anything to try to control me. But I survived. I lived, and he died. So I DO understand." Seto said, as he could not only see, but feel the fight leave Jou.

"How...why...why did you stay?" Jou said, confused but starting to understand that he too understood.

"Mokuba. Everything was for him. While I was fed mouldy bread and salt water, Mokuba was fed the finest fruits and vegetables. While I was beaten every day, Mokuba grew healthy and safe. Every stroke, every insult, Mokuba was spared. I know I wasn't very nice to you, and I am sorry for that, but I do care for you." Seto said as he released Jou, seeing tears brimming in his golden lashes, gathering at the corners.

"How can you possibly care for me? You don't know me." Jou said quietly. At that Seto smiled a small smile and brought his hand to his peach covered face.

"I do know you, but I do want to know you better. I want to take things slow, let you get used to it." Seto said, using his thumb to brush a few of the crystalline tears that were threatening to fall from Jou's topaz eyes.

"I need time." Jou said quietly, Seto still stroking his face softly.

"I know, and I will try to give you that time, but Jou; I've seen you now, seen your desire for me. I am not all that certain I could ever stop myself from feasting on you." Seto said as through the tears, he could see a smile appear on Jou's face.

"I didn't say I didn't want you Seto. I do. But you and me...that will take some time to get used to." Jou said, allowing his body to relax into Seto's touch. The brunet took the hint, and leaned back on the sofa, taking the blond with him, and allowed him to rest on top of him. Jou took the opportunity to breathe in the scent - the very essence of Seto. It was just as intoxicating as he remembered from his time in Egypt and he wondered if Seto really did remember being High Priest, and cousin to a Pharaoh.

"Seto, do you remember Egypt?" Jou asked tentatively, almost afraid of the answer. He knew that Seto's responce to it was that it was sheer nonsense and a waste of space. But with the two of them - just them, maybe he might get an answer, one that he could use to sort out his own feelings. Ones that he still wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to express.

"I knew eventually I would have to speak about this. Yes Jou, I do. As much as I wanted to repress those memories, I can't. They are far too important. There are days when I can close my eyes, and feel the sun beating down on me, taste the salty air of the Nile, see the look of the Pyramids as they once were. Or at least the first set. The ones present were not the first. I remember the sunrises and sunsets in Abydos, where Atemu's father had established his reign. I remember the Rosemary scents on the hot days and the smell of Juniper at night from the baths. But most of all, I remember the lowly priest from the Temple of Life. How he was full of such fire and brimstone, unafraid of the Highest priest in the land. I remember how Atemu had assigned this priest to the High Priest and over time, they came to love each other. I remember the day that the High Priest asked him to be his husband, and how this fiery priest showed him how much he desired to be joined for all eternity, as a marriage of Priests would join the souls together. I remember the day that Atemu married me to this Golden priest, who's lineage could be traced right back to the Atlantians of whence he came. And I remember our honeymoon, where we joined our bodies in the greatest pleasure that I have never experienced since. And I remember the night after, where a terrible plague took my husband of less then twenty-four hours from me and has made me alone for five thousand years. So yes Jou. I remember. I always have remembered you Jou. My beautiful husband." Seto said as he felt the tears fall from Jou's eyes onto his chest.

"Seto..." Jou said as he braced himself above Seto and leaned down to kiss him solidly on his mouth. The brunet eagerly responded, cupping his hand to the back of the blond's head and locked him into place as he began to devour his mouth. As he held him with one hand, his other was roaming up and down the blond's back, feeling every inch of the slimmness of the blond, making him hunger for what had been denied him for so long. Breaking the kiss, and beginning a new trail along the peach fuzz of the blond's face, while his hands began to cup the very shapely derriere of his love.

"Setooooooooo" Jou moaned as Seto began nipping at his collar, while forcing Jou's lower part to meet with his, starting a slow grind of what they both wanted.

Which it looked like they both had no issues with continuing until a voice came over a previously unknown speaker:

"Seto, I need you down here. Leave Jou for a bit. When he gets up you can talk to him. That shipping company is causing trouble again and I need you to take care of them." Mokuba could be heard coming from the box as Jou could feel rather then see Seto's groan as it sent vibrations down his body.

"We are going to finish this. Make no mistake. Tonight." Seto said from his position at Jou's neck, nipping slightly tasting his salty skin.

"I got work tonight." Jou said, rising from his position both his knees tucked on either side of Seto, his lower part now firmly sitting on Seto's hardness.

"Tough. I want you back here tonight." Seto said, but looking into his love's topaz eyes he could see he wasn't going to win this argument

"Seto, I have already missed this morning's classes but I can't afford to miss anymore. This is important to me. Just like whatever it is Mokuba needs you for. I want you to be proud of me, but more importantly, I want to be proud of myself. Please, don't make me choose." Jou said and Seto could see that if he did choose, he would not like the choice. Sighing he looked up at him and smiled.

"Alright Jou. However, never say I will leaving you wanting." Seto said as he surged upwards, and took the blond by surprise. Deeply kissing, Seto flicked open Jou's fly and slipped his hand inside, grasping Jou's erection that was still raging and gave it a soft tug earning him a deep moan from the blond, who didn't object as Seto lowered him to the other side of the sofa and allowed the brunet to take his penis into his mouth and make love to it.

"Seto...no...don't...." Jou tried to say but as Seto began to hum it turned into a keening scream as Jou came completely unexpectedly to either of them, filling Seto's mouth with Jou's delicious cream. He swallowed it in lumps as Jou came a lot and then released his cock with a resounding slurp, licking the top that was still oozing cum.

"And just think Jou...that's just a taste of what we will do tonight. Now I have to go, so grab yourself your lunch and I will see you tonight at the Rave." Seto said, still laying kisses on Jou's inner thighs, feeling the aftershocks still resonating in his body.

"Seto, why? Why did you do that?" Jou said, his voice husky and still laced with shock.

"Because I have dreamed of touching you and tasting you for just under 5,000 years. And you tasted delicious. Now...I have to go. If you want to shower, go ahead, towels are in the linen closet just outside the bathroom." Seto said and with that, leaned back up and kissed Jou on the nose.

"Ya damn jerk." Jou grumbled, rubbing at his now wet nose as Seto grinned at his antics.

"You know it. I know I haven't said it, but Jou, I love you. I really do, and I always have." Seto said and with that straightened his clothing and looked at Jou's very shocked face who looked like he was having issues absorbing what he just told him. As Seto left the stupefied blond, he wondered if he had hit him with too much, and if he should have given it in increments, or if this was the jolt the blond needed to jump start their relationship.

And with that in mind, he began to plot their night together.

* * *

--- *^* & *^* ---

* * *

Okay, so I am NOT dead....been having a lot of brainstorms and trying real hard to get this out. I know it has been two months, but we are in the homestretch. One more to go. And reviews will make this go faster. You don't review, no incentive to make you happy. It's really that simple


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Guys!

Im back!

*Dodges all the tomatoes that the fans start throwing at me*

Hey...uh...Hi! I know it has been well over a year but life has been busy - and had been losing a lot of inspiration for the genre - have been reading and watching Torchwood which is pretty amazing (John Barrowman, seriously look him up!)

With luck the next update should be out soon, I am so seriously putting my foot down and getting this written and completed.

As for Diamond, once I finish the current chapter I am writing I am thinking I am going to turn it into random thoughts. That way I don't have to think of a huge plot and if any of you have been reading Love Sex and Blonds, you may have clued into that story taking place about 6 months later.

One thing though, once those guys are done, I don't think I will be writing from here anymore. While I love the genre, I am outgrowing it. But not to worry, my OC's will always be in my stories and I will always include them.

So with further ado - Chapter 15

* * *

****

Chapter 15

Jou did take that shower as he contemplated what Seto had told him. He knew that what he felt for Seto was something, but what he didn't know. Was it love? Was it a remnant of what he had before or was it something that could develop on his own. These were the kind of questions that plagued his mind as he ate the rest of the sushi that had been prepared. As he finished, he thought long and hard about these kind of questions and with that took the remaining tea that was there. It was cold now, but he never minded Roobios tea cold. Taking a healthy glass of it, he went into Seto's half kitchen and grabbed some ice from the freezer. Checking if there was any lemons or limes and not finding any, he returned and contemplated the last few hours of his life.

As the clock struck two, and let out the chimes of the indicator of time, Jou grabbed his remaining sushi in a cloth napkin that was on the side of the spread and headed out of the apartment, taking the elevator that Seto had used before. He didn't realize it was a private elevator, but when he emerged, there were security guards waiting at a special entrance.

"Jounouchi-sama, Kaiba-sama has requested a car and identification card for you. He has also issued you a special cell phone. With this, you can reach us anytime to bring a car around for you. I understand you have classes today. Shall I call for your driver?" the guard asked, his hand already on the phone and a questioning look in his eyes.

"Uh, oo...kay?" Jou said confused as the guard began calling for someone. As he hung up, he walked over with some papers and cards in hand.

"Okay sir, Yutsuke will be over soon he was just filling up the Bentley. Kaiba-sama doesn't use the services very often, usually preferring to drive himself. Last night was an exception. Oh, here are your papers. You will need them for anything you need. The Identity card will get you into this special section. Only Kaiba-sama and his family are allowed in this entrance and you may be stopped. Don't worry though. I will let the night shift know." the man said as he happily handed Jou a card with his name on it and something that appeared to be a gold card. Pulling the card out of its protective package he looked at the guard and asked what it was.

"It's like a credit card - except better. Most of the business's in the city recognize it and it is unlimited. For that reason only a few people like Kaiba-san and Kaiba-sama and his secretaries have this card. You can buy anything you want with it, and the charge goes straight to finance." he said as Jou looked in shock.

"So I could like buy an island and no one would say anything?" Jou said suddenly very curious.

"I wouldn't recommend it, unless Kaiba-sama said something, but yes. A few people tried to abuse it, by buying exotic vacations and trying to charge them to the company but Kaiba-sama had them fired." he said as the sounds of a car came around. Which made Jou gasp as he had never seen such an elegant car.

"Is that really for me?" he said as the driver came around and opened the door for him.

"Yes though the Lady Kaiba is usually the one that uses the car. She doesn't drive." the driver said and then introduced himself to Jou as Yutsuke.

"I see. Well...I guess we should go?" Jou said not understanding who the guy was talking about. And with that, he was beginning to experience pains in his chest. It was like heartburn, but he was suspecting it was more heart break. Which didn't make any sense to him. Why was he feeling this way? Why did he feel like his soul was breaking?

This was his thought process as he felt the car begin to move and he was nearly blinded by the sudden light.

"Sir where are we going?" Yutsuke said of which Jou answered to his university. With that, Jou sat back and attempted to relax with the pains in his chest as he could see some of the familiar foliage of the trees and gardens that were his constant companions as he moved closer to his campus.

As it pulled up, many of the students were surprised at such an elegant car arriving. Most of the students were middle class, so seeing $200,000 luxury car arriving with what appeared to be a single gentleman shocked many of them. But none more then Kanaye Ito who was still desiring to see the blond in a more intimate manner.

The car stopped just outside of the fountain and Yutsuke got out to escort Jou out of the car, as Jou attempted to not startle at the amount of people the expensive and driven car had generated. Others were slightly intimidated at the arrival of such a marvel but Ito was not one of them. He strode over to Jou as he had reached back in for his bag, and attempted to yank him out of the car. Yutsuke, also Jou's bodyguard that he wasn't entirely aware of yet grabbed the man for laying a hand on Jou and threw him away from the blond. Jou then whipped back - the bag almost making contact with the car - and turned to see what had been in his peripheral vision.

"Ito? What the hell?" Jou said, turning towards the man that was still in Yutsuke's hands.

"Jou, you don't need to whore yourself out my dirty boy. I can take care of you!" he said, watching the horror shape onto Jou's face.

"Ito! First of all, I am NOT your Dirty Boy! Second, it's none of your god damned business. And thirdly, get OUT of my LIFE!" Jou screamed as he ran from both Yutsuke and Ito. Leaving Yutsuke shaking his head at the events and the reactions of the blond. He didn't understand the blond's association either, but that he was now the boy's driver and watchdog.

++ ~~ oOo ~~ ++

Jou didn't understand why the driver was still outside when he left his classes later that day. He was fortunate that his professors understood that he had been ill, which is what he told them. He had said he was still feeling under the weather, but was functional enough to attend the afternoon classes. As Jou had a reputation for being on time and this was the one of the first times that this had happened, he hadn't gotten into too much trouble, especially as he agreed to an extra project to make up for missing his classes that morning. He was still very confused about all that he had been exposed to since this morning. Kaiba's revelations that not only did he know his dreaded past but that he knew that they were still married to the soul, and that he accepted it and embraced it as well. Which was not in keeping with what he knew about the CEO. Then there was Ito. He was still harassing him and that hadn't really stopped before or after class. He at least was glad it wasn't during his literature class, his teacher had a penchant for throwing chalk and frowning and would have most likely killed both of them. The Devil had nothing on Kaiba, and he dreaded them EVER meeting. But this still hadn't stopped Ito from harassing him and it was getting more alarming. Now that Ito had gotten into his head that Jou was INTERESTED, he wasn't letting go.

It was later in the day and he had promised his boss an extra shift to make up for the last week's leave of absence, so it was with a startle to find Yutsuke outside, reading a paper, ankles crossed and leaning against the car that they had arrived in.

"Are you ready to go?" Yutsuke asked, setting aside his paper and coming over to the door to open it for the perplexed blond.

"Go...go where?" Jou asked, stopping just short of the psudo chauffeur.

"I assumed work. gave instructions that I am to be at your disposal, and gave me a tentative idea of what your schedule was." Yutsuke said, the said door now open and awaiting the blond's entrance.

"Uh, yeah...I got work. You don't have to take me there though." Jou said unsure and all of a sudden slightly embarrassed about where he worked. The Rave wasn't a strip club, but still working at a gay club, when he wasn't still made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes but sir, this is my job. Please don't make me repeat myself." Yutsuke said, his eyes never taking themselves off the road. "Now then when will you be done tonight?" he asked, as they pulled up to a red light.

"I have no idea. I don't really get a set time of when the shift ends. Usually it is about 1am but I have to work late so it might, I dunno...3:00am?" Jou said as the car lurched forward again and began to move.

"Sounds good to me. I shall be here about 2am just in case you get off work early. Oh and before I forget, here is a card for you to contact me directly. The number on it is to the car, so if the plan changes and you don't need me you can call me and let me know sir." Yutsuke said

"Thank you. I don't feel that I actually deserve this, but I thank you anyways." Jou said, humbled and still quite baffled by the attention.

"It's fine sir. It's my job." Yutsuke said as Jou entered back into the car and Yutsuke closed the door and re-entered onto the driver side, which was in keeping with the European model and the driver side was on the left, instead of the right which was common in most Japanese cars.

"You may not think that when you get there." Jou said as the car started and began to pull away.

"Sir if you are referring to the Rave, its a nice club. I have gone there a few times with my friends and while I found the entire place amusing, I never saw anything wrong with it." Yutsuke said as he began the chore of weaving through the afternoon traffic.

"If you say so." Jou said, still feeling embarrassed about his profession. He knew it was only for another year but the lasting humiliation would always be there.

"I do say so, and you shouldn't feel bad about it. Sir, no one is condemning you about it. So how about it - shall we go?" he said as he turned into the Red Light district and began the ride towards the Rave.

++ ~~ oOo ~~ ++

Seto in the meantime was preparing for what he hoped would be a night to remember. The minor inconvenience that the shipping company was giving him and Mokuba was resolved very quickly and the shipping was on its way, which left him some time to plan the night. The first thing he had done was taken care of Jou's needs in the way of Yutsuke and the credit card. He knew that Jou's pride would not allow him to use it, but he wanted to give him that option. The ride he knew from talking with Otogi and Tristan he would not turn down the ride as Jou's penchant for literally running down the stairs was apparently legendary.

So with that taken care of he began the plotting of his newest plan:

**_The Get with Jou_** plan.

Not his most creative of names but it will work - and with that created a new folder and began writing his notes of what he had discovered over the last two weeks and went from there.

++ ~~ oOo ~~ ++

Ito watched as the car drove away from his own motorbike that had been parked not too far from the Bentley, so was able to start it up and began to follow the car. Ito knew that Jou worked nights, had heard him mention it to the professors but had never been able to find out where. He remembered that they had mentioned late nights as there had been many occations where Jou was practically asleep at the desk and if it wasn't for the recorder in plain sight most days, Jou would have been suspended. So with that, he followed them through the winding ancient roads of Domino as they came into the sectioned off area of the Red Light district. Ito stopped just at the entrance, having watched the driver pay the fee to enter, which almost sounded strange but it was something they had set up, almost like a very sick version of an amusement park which if one thought about it, it was.

He waited a few minutes to make sure that the driver could not see him any longer and paid his own fee of the 2000 yen it cost to enter. He felt lucky that he had that on him, as one would not normally have that kind of cash on them but he had gotten paid just the night before and hadn't done his shopping yet. Though it looked like considering where he was, he was going to get a different kind of shopping done.

And he couldn't be happier.

++ ~~ oOo ~~ ++

Night couldn't come fast enough for Jou as he began the setup of the night. Though he was grateful that he hadn't been put in another stupid costume, he did have leather chaps on and a cowboy hat. He was still pissed at his boss Yukio but couldn't fault him. It wasn't as bad as that halter top getup he had stuck him in the few weeks past but he still didn't appreciate it. They were having some sort of Rave night, in honour of some nonsense that the owners had invented, which precipitated the cowboy theme for tonight.

Plates of Nachos and other fanfare had been prepared along with healthy contents of tequila, which personally disgusted Jou, but who was he to argue. The one he wanted to argue with wasn't present but there wasn't much he could do with that.

His friend Daisuke however - well that he could argue with; though he was loathe to as he was nice enough to switch costumes as his boss had once again decided to stick him in those gawd-awful costumes that he was fond of. So instead of himself being dressed in some Calgary or Texan cheerleader outfit, complete with the frills and the boyshorts, he was dressed as some cowboy stripper, with the chaps and vest. Yukio had pouted, which was just WRONG on so many levels but hadn't complained - much.

Which brought his musings back to where they should be on, the opening of the club and setting up the food for the Dj. He could hear the patrons all coming in, which still made him slightly antsy but there was no hope for how he was looking. Most of the time he didn't feel like his looks mattered, but Seto was bringing something out - something he hadn't felt in a long time. And even now he still didn't know how to take things.

If however he had looked behind him he would have been either beet red from either fury or shame, as Ito came into the Rave, after seeing where they had come in and smiled.

"There is my dirty boy...don't you look delicious" he whispered.

++ ~~ oOo ~~ ++

_So...do you love me now?_


End file.
